


И тут выхожу я!

by klotho_borg



Series: И тут выхожу я! (АУ трилогия про Геллерта Гриндевальда) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GGG - Good Gellert Grindewald, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: AU, в которой Геллерт Гриндевальд то ли со скуки, то ли следуя хитрому плану устраивается в Министерство Магии и всё идет совершенно не так, как хочется.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> ЧАСТЬ 1.  
> Воскрешающий камень.

_высшее образование или драться с моряками в порту_

Альбус Дамблдор всегда приходил на встречи за несколько минут до назначенного времени. На встречи с Геллертом - сильно заранее. Но в этот раз он опоздал.

Геллерт скучал в маггловском кафе и посматривал на часы. На самом деле он никуда не спешил, но было немного обидно. В последний раз они с Альбусом виделись во время войны и то была хорошая встреча. Они немного повздорили, даже попытались подраться, но в итоге закончили поцелуями. Это было еще не полное примирение, но где-то около него. Геллерт возлагал определенные надежды на сегодняшний день.

К нему подошел официант и спросил, не хочет ли джентельмен еще кофе. Геллерт милостиво кивнул и попросил принести еще и пирожных. Альбус - если он сегодня появится, - обожал сладкое.

Нет, на самом деле была еще одна встреча. Странная, глупая и нелепая. Как будто и не с ними произошла. Геллерт нахмурился, вспоминая. Неделю назад на “Первом съезде мастеров по изготовлению волшебных палочек” он увидел Альбуса в толпе и готов был руку на отсечение отдать, что тот заметил и его тоже. Но почему-то свернул в проулок и стал здороваться с каким-то своим приятелем. Оскорбленный до глубины души Геллерт вернулся к помощнику Министра Магии Фоули, которому ездил по ушам вот уже час.

Все это было очень странно. Зачем Альбус приехал на скучнейшую конференцию и, по правде сказать, никакую ярмарку, если совершенно не интересовался этой сферой знаний? Уж не затем ли, зачем приехал туда Геллерт?

Чтобы выяснить это, Гриндевальд не погнушался написать письмо в полу-шутливом тоне и пригласить старого друга на чашечку чая. Ну, не только поэтому, на самом деле.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик - в кафе буквально влетел Альбус, снимая шляпу и едва не роняя ее по пути. Как только Геллерт его увидел, все мрачные мысли на время улетучились из головы.

После войны Ал стал выглядеть чуточку по-другому, хотя прошло всего-то ничего. Черты породистого лица стали жестче, а взгляд наоборот мягче, он немного отпустил волосы, что ему невероятно шло. Плюс для сегодняшней встречи он расстарался и оделся в маггловский костюм-тройку светло-песочного оттенка - не поэтому ли опоздал?

Геллерт встал из-за стола и, улыбаясь, обнял его, удержав руки на спине чуть дольше, чем позволяли приличия. В ответ он получил лишь легкое похлопывание по плечу, но у Ала всегда были проблемы с выражение чувств на публике. 

\- Прости за опоздание, я думал, что освобожусь гораздо раньше, но у директора появились вопросы ко мне после педсовета…

Ах да, действительно, Альбус же работал. Геллерт выдал одну из лучших своих улыбок.

\- Ничего страшного. Я рад, что ты пришел, а я дождался. Потрясающе выглядишь, даже не заметно насколько тебя измордовали эти дети.

Альбус улыбнулся той самой “ну и сволочь же ты Гел” улыбкой и со вздохом устроился на стуле.

\- Ты не меняешься, Геллерт. Все так же портишь собственные комплименты.

\- Зато я заказал кофе и пирожные. Присоединишься?

Они неспешно беседовали, кружа вокруг до окола в реверансах вежливости и расспросах о текущих делах друг друга, а также расплывчатых ответах. Первым не выдержал Альбус.

\- До меня дошли странные слухи будто бы ты собрался просить какую-то должность в Министерстве Магии, - начал он, прихлебывая кофе с самым невинным выражением на лице.

Геллерт откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, стараясь выглядеть обиженным.

\- Действительно странные слухи, учитывая, что должность я уже получил.

\- Гел, ты же не серьезно?

\- Альбус, я возмущен твоим неверием в меня!

Было заметно, что Ал стушевался, но упрямо держал лицо.

\- Не припомню, чтобы тебя прельщала кабинетная работа.

\- Моя работа - не кабинетная, а сопряженная с кучей выездов “в поле” и даже опасностью.

\- Ты уверен, что мы говорим об одном и том же? Отдел по контролю за несовершеннолетними, тебя ведь туда определили.

Геллерт изо всех сил старался не смеяться.

\- Я сам попросил эту должность. Эти детишки, с сырой неотесанной магией, должны быть просто настоящими бестиями.

\- Геллерт, - о, вот теперь Альбус стал очень серьезным и, похоже, вошел в свой “учительский” строгий образ. - Ты же понимаешь, что это не шутки, а важная и ответственная работа.

\- Более чем. Именно поэтому меня назначили сразу на должность главы отдела - с предыдущего песок сыпался, я удивлен как он не дал дуба прямо на рабочем месте!

Альбус снял с носа очки в модной позолоченной оправе и сдавил пальцами переносицу. Потом помассировал глазные яблоки, потом долго возился с протиранием стекол… Геллерт терпеливо ждал. Когда наконец Ал овладел собой и был готов задать новый вопрос, он почти промурлыкал первым:

\- Кроме того, мы сможем чаще видеться.

\- Что? - Альбус смотрел на него снова сквозь стекла очков и глаза у него были раскрыты от удивления настолько, что он напоминал шокированную сову. Весьма милую, если быть честным.

\- Я буду честен, Ал, - Геллерт понизил голос. - Я соскучился. Пора заканчивать эту глупую вражду, тем более срок ее давно истек.

\- Гел, я бы хотел поверить тебе, но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Ты что-то задумал.

Геллерт грустно улыбнулся - насколько было бы все проще, разговаривай они сейчас в более уединенной обстановке! Невыносимо хотелось погладить Альбуса по щеке, очертить пальцем скулу и выдохнуть на ухо какую-нибудь милую глупость. Но вместо этого Геллерт лишь мазнул пальцами по чужому запястью в уродливом недо-прикосновении.

\- Нет, ты не знаешь, вот в чем штука. Ты помнишь меня. Но не знаешь.

Альбус непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Люди не меняются.

\- Я - не все люди.

\- Верно. Ты гораздо более упрямый, чем обычный человек. Ладно, я бы понял твою блажь заняться чем-угодно, но Министерство? Оно же после войны на ладан дышит!

\- Именно. Я готов принести долю порядка в этот хаос. Меня рекомендовал сам Увве Густавссон, знаешь ли!

“И еще я достал помощника министра Фоули до зеленых дракклов”, - прибавил Геллерт про себя.

\- Увве - давний друг твоей семьи.

\- И тем не менее, он что-то во мне разглядел!

\- Знаешь, Гел, мне пора, - вдруг сказал Альбус. - До завтра я должен проверить гору эссе для четвертого курса, а еще у меня отработки с неуспевающими студентами. 

\- Конечно-конечно, лети на крыльях своего призвания, - Геллерт сладко улыбнулся. Первый пункт его плана провалился, но какая разница - всегда оставался второй!

\- Прости, я и правда очень рад встрече. К тому же, раз ты говоришь, что теперь мы будем чаще видеться…

С этими словами Альбус коснулся края шляпы, чуть поклонился и отправился в сторону выхода. Геллерт еще с минуту потрясенно сидел за столиком, осмысляя произошедшее.

Ну надо же, Альбус Дамблдор решил сыграть на его же поле и, вероятно, подождать пока старый друг опростоволосится чтобы выйти из-за кулис с триумфальным “А я же говорил”. Ха, не дождется. Геллерт Гриндевальд всегда получает то, что хочет. Даже если это занюханая должность в самом странном отделе Министерства.

И Альбус правда даже не представляет как часто они будут видеться. И как скоро они снова будут вместе.


	2. Глава 1. Первый день.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _В которой Геллерт Гриндевальд впервые выходит на работу и сталкивается с полнейшим отсутствием системы._

В свой первый рабочий день в Министерстве Геллерт Гриндевальд опоздал, потому что ни разу в жизни до этого не работал. Не то, чтобы дисциплина и пунктуальность не были ему знакомы, хотя после Дурмстранга он и старался забыть о них как странный сон. Привычка брала свое и обычно Геллерт без труда просыпался в одно и то же время, педантично следил за тем, чтобы никуда не опоздать и… Да, когда-нибудь он должен был ошибиться. И случилось это в первый же день, когда он решил стать настоящим честным человеком.

Великий Геллерт Гриндевальд банально проспал.

Он влетел в холл Министерства, когда рабочий день длился уже полчаса. Людей вокруг было немного - то ли все попрятались по рабочим местам, то ли разошлись по совещаниям, или что там вообще делают на работе нормальные люди? Так или иначе, еще пятнадцать минут Геллерт потратил вглядываясь в мудреное расписание на стене холла с постоянно меняющимися ячейками. Спрашивать дорогу в собственный отдел показалось, как ни странно, не профессионально.

Отдел по контролю за несовершеннолетними оказался в дальнем углу правого крыла, и чем дольше Геллерт шел, тем больше понимал, какая же это драконья задница. Светильников по мере приближения становилось все меньше, тянуло сыростью, исчезли даже рабочие записки, летающие стайками над головой. Когда позади остались даже туалеты, все последние сомнения отпали. Вот почему Фоули в итоге с таким энтузиазмом тряс руку Гриндевальда! Он еще поплатится, одним из самых первых.

“Отделом” оказалась маленькая комнатушка с тремя столами - два средних размеров и один буквально на палец шире, - и парочкой дряхлых шкафов. Геллерт не успел толком разглядеть обстановку, потому что из-за ближайшего стола к нему поднялась женщина. 

Это была стопроцентно английская леди - тот самый типаж, который Геллерт про себя называл “европейский неуловимый”. Пройди такая дама мимо хоть десять раз и в голове не останется ни одной ее приметы. Светло-русые волосы, собранные в тугой пучок, прозрачные серые глаза, тонкие губы, правильные черты лица, с которых взгляд как будто соскальзывал, немного массивная линия челюсти. Образ “мисс Незаметность” дополнял коричневый костюм с длиной юбки, допустимой в обществе, высчитанной до миллиметра.

\- Добрый день, - чопорно начал Геллерт. - Вы, вероятно, мисс Милдред Хантер? Судьба распорядилась так, что я буду вашим начальством на ближайшие… ну, я даже не знаю сколько времени. Ах, простите, где мои манеры. Геллерт Гриндевальд, - он секунду замялся, но все-таки протянул ей руку.

Речь нового начальника не особенно впечатлила Милдред, но на рукопожатие она ответила крепко и сухо, как честный рабочий человек. Геллерт на секунду почувствовал себя неуютно, но лишь на секунду.

\- Наслышана о вас, мистер Гриндевальд, - сказала мисс Хантер. Говорила она негромко, но уверенно.

\- Вот как? И что говорят?

\- Не могу знать, сэр. Не запоминаю слухи. А из официальных источников можно понять только то, что вы - превосходный дуэлянт, сэр.

А вот это уже могло быть интересным.

\- Бесполезный навык для вашей работы, правда? Не сочтите за наглость, но вы тоже считаете, что я не подхожу для этой должности, мисс Хантер? О, прошу вас, в этом нет ничего зазорного. Один мой близкий друг заявил мне, что это совершенно не моё, а все остальные считают этот поступок блажью.

Гриндевальд немного покривил душой - о своем назначении он не говорил никому, кроме Дамблдора и Увве Густавссона. Слухи, конечно, разлетались со скоростью ветра, но тут в дело вступала забавная деталь: у Геллерта вообще-то не было друзей.

\- Я не думаю ничего подобного, мистер Гриндевальд, - тем временем ответила мисс Хантер. - Смена руководства нашего отдела была лишь вопросом времени. Мистер Робертсон давно хотел выйти на заслуженный отдых, но каждый раз что-то мешало. 

\- Ах, да, мистер Робертсон… - Геллерт прошелся по кабинету, осматривая скудную обстановку - шкафы буквально на ладан дышали, а большая карта Великобритании на стене выглядела так, будто ее рисовали еще во времена Вильгельма Завоевателя. - С ним все в порядке?

\- Насколько я знаю, да, сэр. Он был очень рад вашему приходу, настолько, что устроил для нас прощальную вечеринку, - при этих словах на лице Милдред не дрогнул ни один мускул. Никак невозможно было представить ее веселящейся на вечеринке в честь выхода на пенсию собственного шефа.

Геллерт хотел было что-то сказать, но тут внутри ближайшего шкафа кто-то завозился, заставив его нервно убрать руку с дверцы.

\- Мистер Карлтон переехал в соседнее помещение, - пояснила Милдред. - Он давно ждал повышения и рассчитывал, что после ухода мистера Робертсона должность главы отдела достанется ему.

Чертовы англичане - Геллерт почти испугался!

\- Хм, я понимаю его чувства, но… вы, кажется, сказали, “помещение”?

\- Он трансфигурировал самый большой наш шкаф и отказывается выходить. - мисс Хантер помолчала, а потом добавила с железной уверенностью: - Это пройдет.

\- Что ж… - Геллерт рассеянно провел пальцами по предположительно своему столу и тут же собрался. - Говорят, новая метла метет по своему, мисс Хантер, но я не собираюсь реорганизовывать ваш отдел, мешать процессу и отнимать ваши обязанности. Признаюсь, я просматривал бумаги и думал немного расширить состав сотрудников, но… - он покосился на шкаф, - это может подождать. Пока я просто хочу понаблюдать за вашей работой в естественной среде.

\- Мистер Робинсон уходя закрыл все последние дела, с ними вы можете ознакомиться в главном архиве.

\- Да-да, спасибо. Чудно, мы подождем новых! Кстати, не могли бы вы пока предоставить мне список всех чистокровных семей с детьми дошкольного возраста, а также бездетных? Есть какой-нибудь реестр?

Милдред медленно моргнула, словно большая ящерица на солнце.

\- Эти данные вы можете получить в архиве, только вам придется заполнить прошение об информации, сопроводительное письмо о ее необходимости, а также бланк А-1/5 о секретности и тайне следствия.

Гриндевальд вновь ощутил себя не в своей тарелке. А ведь все казалось таким простым…

\- Послушайте, неужели у вас нет своего реестра? Это ведь важно для вашего, то есть, нашего отдела.

\- Нет, сэр. Документы такого рода содержатся под надзором архивариуса.

\- Хорошо, но ведь у вас есть карта? - он махнул рукой в сторону стены. - На нее должны быть нанесены хотя бы старинные родовые гнезда магических семей.

\- Боюсь, это не так работает, сэр, - или Геллерту показалось, или в бесстрастный голос мисс Хантер проникла жалость.

\- А как же?

Вместо ответа Милдред достала из рукава палочку - такую же маленькую и неприметную, как и она сама, - и изящно взмахнула ею. Из глубины второго шкафа, открытые полки которого ломились от старых запыленных свитков, выдвинулось нечто, что Геллерт в неверном освещении поначалу принял за спящего клубкопуха. Но это был не он. “Это” оказалось чучелом совы средних размеров. Сова выглядела так, будто на своем веку она повидала десяток мистеров Робертсонов, а первого еще застала при жизни. Когда-то она была серой, но из-за огромных проплешин сказать точно было нельзя. Ее стеклянные давно уже не желтые глаза смотрели на мир с олимпийским спокойствием.

\- Это… что? - отчаянно стараясь не выдать голосом всего произведенного впечатления спросил Геллерт.

\- Это Птенчик. Он подает сигнал, когда случается какое-то нарушение - ребенок в маггловской семье, у которого проснулся дар, магические разрушения, произведенные детьми до десяти лет… Древняя магия. Со временем нам удалось добавить к его чарам отслеживающее заклятие и теперь на этой карте, - Милдред махнула рукой в сторону стены, - появляется предположительная зона происшествия. Радиус - до десяти миль. Мы пытаемся усовершенствовать заклятье, но проще аппарировать и использовать поисковые чары на месте.

На несколько мгновений повисла гнетущая тишина.

\- Мисс Хантер, я боюсь даже спросить, как выглядит этот сигнал, который подает Птенчик.

\- Ах, это. Он орет, сэр.

\- Простите?

\- Орет. По-другому назвать воспроизводимый им звук невозможно.

Достичь в магии хоть каких-то высот невозможно без развитого воображения, а Геллерт был искусным магом. Именно поэтому он не смог сдержать дрожь, просто представив как может орать плешивый почти разваливающийся на части, но все еще крепко держащийся за свое посмертие, Птенчик.

\- Хм, что ж, мисс Хантер, приготовьте мне тогда бумаги по последним делам мистера Робертсона. У вас осталось хоть что-нибудь? Просто чтобы я мог, ну, знаете, ознакомиться с системой документации?

\- Что-нибудь найдется, сэр.

\- Спасибо. А я пока прогуляюсь в архив. Заполню форму… какую вы там сказали? Неважно, разберусь на месте. Ах да, еще один вопрос.

\- Да, сэр? - Милдред смотрела на него абсолютно бесстрастно, но почему-то Геллерту казалось, что про себя она буквально заливается хохотом. Это была даже не настолько ужасающая картина, из всех представших перед его внутренним взором за сегодня - орущего Птенчика с пьедестала не так-то просто потеснить.

\- Почему наш отдел так глубоко в з… здании? Я думал, что наоборот, обычно архивы устанавливают таким образом, чтобы к нему нельзя было пробраться не переломав ноги в темноте и не набив шишек о все углы.

\- Архив находится в самом дальнем углу левого крыла, сэр.

Гриндевальд глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ну конечно же, как я сам не догадался.

***

В архиве была очередь. Геллерт так долго туда добирался, что даже не удивился этому. Чуть позже оказалось, что на самом деле это две очереди: люди сначала подходили получать бланки на заполнение, потом пристраивались у стойки рядом и заполняли большую или не очень стопку, в зависимости от того, что им было нужно, а потом их милостиво пропускали “без очереди”, останавливая при этом основной поток. За стойкой работал всего один гоблин - такой древний, что Птенчик, будь он соответствующей видовой принадлежности, годился бы ему во внуки. 

Воодушевления все происходящее Гриндевальду не прибавило, но он покорно пристроился в конец очень тихой первой очереди. Очевидно, здесь собирались люди отдохнуть от повседневных обязанностей и подумать о жизни. Что ж, ему тоже было о чем подумать. Например, о том, что он сильно погорячился, заверив Милдред, что реорганизации отдела не будет. Пускай и настоящая цель пребывания Геллерта в Министерстве была несколько другой, но оставить вверенный ему отдел в таком бардаке он не мог.

Когда Геллерт наконец-то дошел до стойки архивариуса, прошло полчаса, не меньше. Гоблин скользнул по нему подозрительным взглядом.

\- Добрый день, - чуть устало поприветствовал его Гриндевальд.

\- Добрый. Что вам?

\- Прошение о выдаче на руки списка всех чистокровных семей Великобритании, бланк А-1/5 о секретности и тайне следствия, а также примеры заполнения бумаг, я полагаю, - у Геллерта действительно было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать свою просьбу.

Гоблин прищурился, делая выражение лица еще более недоверчивым. 

\- А вы сами-то кто будете?

\- Геллерт Гриндевальд. Новый начальник Отдела по контролю за несовершеннолетними.

На мгновение гоблин задумался, на потом на его морщинистом лице проступило какое-то подобие понимания.

\- Да-да, этот выскочка Фоули что-то говорил о вас… Что же, у вас уже и удостоверение сотрудника есть, и разрешение на доступ к делам? - сказано это было таким скрипучим и ироничным тоном, что Геллерт ни на секунду не усомнился в том, кто должен был их выдавать. Но все-таки он доставил архивариусу удовольствие и изобразил красноречивую пантомиму.

\- Простите? Впервые слышу обо всех этих документах! 

\- Без этих документов вы не сможете работать, мистер Гриндевальд, - с плохо затаенной радостью сообщили ему.

Геллерт выдержал эффектную паузу. Вокруг сначала возникла мертвая тишина, а потом люди поблизости начали с подозрением оглядываться. В большом помещении вдруг резко похолодало. Под высоким потолком закачался и погас большой светильник.

Геллерт ослепительно улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, от которой когда ему было шестнадцать на кухне прокисло молоко - Альбус клялся, что своими глазами видел. Архивариус непроизвольно сделал два шага назад, но все-таки устоял.

\- Ошибаетесь, - сладко пропел Геллерт, бросив взгляд на вычищенную табличку, буквально сияющую на замусоленной стойке, - мистер Глорик. Я смогу и буду работать без ваших идиотских бумаг. 

Светильник над их головами снова зажегся, но с него посыпались шипящие искры, эффектно подчеркивая уход Гриндевальда из архива. Спустя десять шагов в спину ему долетел крик отмершего мистера Глорика:

\- Это мы еще посмотрим! Ишь ты, какая цаца!

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой, устанавливая заглушающие чары на вход в архив. Ему для этого не пришлось даже поворачиваться, а вот тем, кто их обнаружит, придется достаточно попотеть над снятием. Если их обнаружат, конечно. Архиву положено быть очень тихим местом, ведь так?

***

Пока Гриндевальд дошел до главного холла хорошего настроения у него немного поубавилось, а запал действительно делать хоть что-нибудь прямо сейчас почти сошел на нет. Но едва он увидел бегущую ему навстречу Милдред Хантер, все чувства вернулись на свои исходные позиции.

Он ошибся - мисс Хантер не бежала. Она каким-то образом двигалась с предельной скоростью при этом не сбиваясь на бег. Снующие туда-сюда сотрудники Министерства резво отпрыгивали в сторону, а некоторые даже замирали на месте, чтобы не попасть ненароком в воздушный поток, где уже испуганными ураганчиками вертелись летающие служебные записки.

\- Мисс Хантер? - Геллерт остановился и скрестил руки на груди.

Милдред притормозила рядом с ним и тут же аккуратно взяла его под локоть, придавая ускорения. Геллерт заметил, что она успела натянуть перчатки и приколоть к волосам маленькую шляпку, мода на которые прошла уже лет десять как. Впрочем, хорошая вещь никогда не выходит из моды, ведь так?

\- У нас был вызов, мистер Гриндевальд, нужно спешить.

\- Подождите, то есть, вы хотите сказать, что Птенчик орал?

\- Да, Птенчик орал. У нас пять минут на пробежку по лестнице и поисковые чары обычно срабатывают в течении около трех минут, а ситуация там критическая, судя по всему.

\- О, то есть, Птенчик орал сильнее обычного?

Милдред смерила его спокойным взглядом.

\- Вы даже не представляете.

\- Пожалуй, и не буду.

Геллерт наконец приноровился к скорости мисс Хантер и они буквально вылетели сначала из Министерства в безлюдный переулок, а потом шагнув за антиаппарационный барьер, переместились по месту назначения.

Почему-то казалось, что прибыть они должны куда-то в глухие леса, ведь никогда не стоит слишком доверять карте, показывающий примерную зону происшествия с погрешностью в десять миль. Но у Милдред определенно был опыт в таких делах. Они оказались на окраине одной из бессчетных и безликих английских деревенек - тридцать домов, одна церковь. Геллерт даже не стал интересоваться названием, а просто пошел по единственной дороге. Мисс Хантер взмахнула палочкой, что-то прошептала под нос и кивнула самой себе. 

\- Здесь недалеко. 

Геллерт кивнул. Они прошли пару домов и остановились у одного с совсем плохим забором. Милдред без колебаний вторглась в чужой сад, но тут же остановилась - под деревом сидел худой вихрастый мальчишка. Заплатки на застиранных штанах, куцая куртка и раздолбанные ботинки. На щеке алела свежая ссадина. Мальчишка, вопреки всему, смотрел на них без настороженности, а так, будто давно их заждался. При этом он продолжал сидеть на месте и даже попинывать камушек. 

\- Успокойте мальчика, - отрывисто сказал мисс Хантер. - Я поговорю с родителями.

Гриндевальд не посмел ей перечить - сам же хотел посмотреть на чужую работу в действии. Он подошел к дереву и присел рядом с мальчиком на кряжистый корень не жалея собственной мантии.

\- Раз уж мы так бесцеремонно нагрянули к тебе домой, то давай хоть познакомимся. Я - Геллерт. А ты?

\- Уильям, - сказал мальчик и шмыгнул носом.

\- А. Вильгельм, значит. Как Вильгельм Завоеватель. 

Мальчик остался безучастным к этой фразе.

\- Меня теперь заберут? - спросил он, напряженно всматриваясь в траву под ногами.

\- Хм, это смотря сколько тебе лет. Кстати, сколько?

\- Девять.

\- Тогда нет, оставят еще на два года. А после ты поедешь в такую специальную школу, которая… - Геллерт вдруг осекся и посмотрел на разговор с другой стороны. - Послушай, Вилли, а кто говорит, что тебя заберут?

\- Отец, - мальчик наклонил голову еще ниже, набычившись. - И мама… говорит, что я должен хорошо себя вести и молиться, и тогда Бог простит меня и не отдаст колдунам.

Геллерт молчал, пытаясь подобрать хоть какие-то слова. Он бы сейчас махнулся с мисс Хантер и с удовольствием поговорил с родителями мальчика, только вот закончилось бы это минимум членовредительством.

\- Послушай, Уильям. Посмотри на меня. Я похож на колдуна?

Вилли действительно посмотрел на него и прищурился почти так же недоверчиво, как и архивариус. 

\- Да. Очень, - наконец изрек он. - Вы именно такой, каким должен быть настоящий колдун.

Геллерт тяжело вздохнул. Почему-то из уст этого ребенка комплиментом такая фраза не звучала. А ведь он искренне считал себя красивым - может, постарел и подурнел? И поэтому перестал нравиться Альбусу? Да нет, глупости.

\- Знаешь, Вилли, когда я был примерно в твоем возрасте, то я мечтал поскорее вырасти и стать настоящим колдуном. Летать на метле, укрощать драконов, и чтобы все меня обязательно слушались и даже поклонялись.

\- А теперь? - живо переспросил ребенок, не дожидаясь конца истории.

\- А теперь я хожу на работу, поссорился с лучшим другом, на метле летаю так себе и дракона у меня нет. Но я все еще могу сделать так, - Геллерт протянул руку и не касаясь щеки мальчишки зашептал старый заговор на немецком, который шептала над его разбитыми коленками бабушка в раннем детстве.

Уильям ойкнул и схватился за щеку. Неверяще провел по гладкой коже грязными пальцами. 

\- Рот закрой, муха залетит, - посоветовал Геллерт.

\- Так вы не злой колдун?! Я думал злой! - с недоверчивым восторгом воскликнул Уильям.

\- Добрый, злой, это все условности, малыш. Позабивают головы детям всякими сказками, а потом выгребаешь всю жизнь. Поднимайся, вон мисс Хантер возвращается.

\- Вы еще придете? Проводить меня в школу.

Геллерт прищурился - надо же, удивительно наглый молодой человек.

\- А ты, значит, перестал бояться колдунов?

\- А я и не боялся. И хочу делать так же как вы.

Милдред уже почти подошла к ним, а из дома выглядывала обеспокоенная женщина.

\- Приеду, - пообещал вдруг Геллерт. - Лично посажу на поезд.

\- Ух ты!

Милдред никак не прокомментировала происходящее, а только наклонилась к мальчику и прошептала на ухо несколько слов. Уильям серьезно кивнул и вприпрыжку побежал обратно домой. Слезы уже высохли, нос не шмыгал, исцеленная рана была забыта.

Гриндевальду казалось, что мисс Хантер сейчас должна суровым бесцветным тоном отчитать его за неподобающее поведение с ребенком, или еще за что-нибудь, но она молчала. Они отошли уже на достаточное от дома расстояние, когда она спросила как будто между прочим:

\- Вы действительно придете провожать Уильяма на Хогвартс-Экспресс?

\- Не одобряете? 

\- Я этого не говорила. 

Геллерт уже, кажется, начал понимать логику мисс Хантер: она всегда хотела ответа ровно на тот вопрос, который задавала, не больше и не меньше.

\- Придется. Я ведь пообещал. Скажите, мисс Хантер, я и вправду так плохо выгляжу?

\- Простите? - Милдред приподняла левую бровь, что в ее исполнении выглядело как едва заметное движение.

\- Ребенок, то есть, Уильям, назвал меня “колдуном” в самом плохом смысле слова. Я действительно выгляжу так зловеще?

\- Вы платиновый блондин, сэр, а мы находимся в деревне, где, наверное, и рыжих никогда не видели. У вас странная одежда, не-английский говор и еще глаза разного цвета.

\- А. О! Спасибо, мисс Хантер, об этом я как-то не подумал. 

\- Не за что.

Не сговариваясь они решили аппарировать только, когда выйдут за пределы деревни.

\- Родители Уильяма они… магглы?

\- Не совсем. Мать - маггл, отец - Майрон МакТагерт, разочаровался в магии и подался в отшельничество. 

\- Мерлин Великий, и такое бывает?

\- Бывает и не такое, сэр.

\- Постойте-ка, какое же это отшельничество, если он завел семью?

\- Побег от магии, сэр. А быть отшельником в семье ему помогает маггловский алкоголь.

Геллерт хотел было спросить о чем Милдред говорила с родителями и есть ли какие-то служебные инструкции для разных случаев, или приходится действовать по ситуации, но не к месту вспомнил, что это его первый день в Министерстве. И без бумажки от архивариуса для мисс Хантер он, пожалуй, был никем. И почему она не проигнорировала его как мистер Карлтон?

\- У вас есть еще вопросы, сэр? - вдруг осведомилась Милдред, остановившись.

\- Да… Что вы сказали мальчику?

\- Что если что-то случится еще раз, то мы вернемся.

\- А что… В смысле, Птенчик может устроить повторный вызов в одно и то же место?

\- Да, Птенчик может. Остальное я укажу в рапорте, сэр. Готовы?

\- Мисс Хантер?

\- Да, мистер Гриндевальд?

\- Весь ваш, то есть, уже наш отдел существовал последние лет десять только благодаря вам?

Или это было снова живое воображение Геллерта, или Милдред действительно улыбнулась - уголком рта и очень быстро.

\- Вы преувеличиваете, сэр.

У Гриндевальда не было полномочий на реорганизацию их отдела, у него не было нужных документов и после сегодняшнего дня даже хорошего отношения архивариуса, с которым еще с утра вполне можно было договориться. Замкнутый круг. Но кое-что у него все еще оставалось.

***

\- ... ужасная, не поддающаяся осмыслению наглость! - выдохнул Фоули, завершая тираду и даже достал из кармана платок, чтобы промокнуть лоб.

Геллерт даже не пошевелился. Сказать по правде, ему было не так-то уж удобно сидеть с ногами, закинутыми на стол помощника Министра - и стул был дрянной, и кабинет маловат для таких широких жестов, - но чего не сделаешь ради соответствующего ситуации эффекта. Геллерт по опыту знал, что если начал знакомство с клоунады, то не стоит разочаровывать собеседника в дальнейшем. Хорошую роль нужно играть до конца. 

\- Если бы я мог вас уволить! Но, к сожалению, по документам вас еще даже на работу не приняли.

Геллерту с трудом удавалось скрыть улыбку - ну надо же, какой конфуз, бюрократическая машина загнала в угол саму себя. Для того, чтобы уволить Геллерта Гриндевальда, нужно было сначала принять его на работу, а после этого впаять штрафы за неправомерное использование магии в архиве. Но тут вступала в силу поправка о том, что технически в архиве колдовал еще безработный Геллерт Гриндевальд...

\- Я так и знал, что вы будете паясничать на этой должности, - произнес вдруг Фоули уже куда спокойнее.

\- Но все равно взяли меня. Почему?

К сожалению, не все на свете люди обладали волшебным свойством Милдред Хантер отвечать четко на поставленные вопросы.

\- Я даже представить не мог насколько далеко зайдет ваша наглость. Здесь вам не европейский дуэльный клуб, мистер Гриндевальд, а серьезное государственное учреждение.

Геллерт так удивился, что едва не упал со стула. 

\- Европейский дуэльный клуб? Вот как вы это себе представляете? Вы знаете, мистер Фоули, для того чтобы сражаться на дуэли не нужно вступать ни в какой клуб, нужно лишь бросить перчатку.

Фоули смотрел на него озадаченно и раздраженно - наверняка, такая мысль даже не закрадывалась в его чиновничью голову.

\- Чего вы хотите? 

\- Вот, это уже разговор. Знаете, вы ведь никогда не станете Министром, если будете так по-скотски относиться к людям.

Сначала Фоули, конечно чуть не подавился от возмущения, а потом сказал спокойным тоном:

\- Понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите.

… почти спокойным. Геллерт знал куда бить - Фоули был тщеславным, Фоули был стратегом с далеко идущими планами относительно этого Министерства. И конечно же он метил понятно в какое кресло, пусть даже сейчас был скорее мальчиком на побегушках, чем советником.

\- Бросьте. Вы ведь взяли меня не за прекрасную внешность, и даже не потому что я вас забавляю. Вам нужна поддержка. И я собираюсь вам ее обеспечить. А вы в ответ немного поможете мне.

Фоули колебался, но совсем недолго.

\- Что вам нужно?

Геллерт наконец опустил ноги с чужого стола и изобразил само смирение.

\- О, всего-то кабинет поближе к холлу.

Некоторое время Гриндевальда сверлили неверящим взглядом. 

\- И все?

\- Конечно! У нас срочные вызовы, это ведь дети практически с живым огнем в руках, а мы с мисс Хантер вынуждены бежать с другого конца здания как угорелые! Кроме того, нам сойдет любое помещение, хоть очередная кладовая, только бы вот места чуть-чуть побольше - у меня масса идей по организации рабочего процесса, понадобится пространство.

\- Деньги откуда возьмутся для ваших идей?

Мысленно Геллерт присвистнул - надо же самую суть ухватил, еще не безнадежный случай, - но вместо похвалы лишь ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- О деньгах не беспокойтесь. Я из старинного рода, который проматывал богатства и более безумными способами.

\- Вы предлагаете мне взятку? - голос помощника Министра сорвался на высокой ноте.

“Нет, все-таки переоценил я его”, - подумал Геллерт.

\- Я предлагаю взятку самому себе, - мягко растолковал он. - Точнее, вкладываю средства в собственный отдел. Можете записать это как приход от независимого мецената. Вы уж простите, но имея на руках лишь слабо зачарованную карту, Птенчика и мисс Хантер, какими бы профессионалами они ни были, далеко не уедешь.

С минуту Фоули раздумывал над этими словами, методично выискивая подвох, но потом сдался и буквально упал в раздолбанное кресло за своим столом.

\- Будет вам помещение. Даже завтра. 

\- Чудно! Спасибо вам огромное, мистер Фоули, мы с Птенчиком не забудем вашу доброту!

\- Мистер Гриндевальд, - голос у Фоули звучал как у смертельно уставшего человека, - я не пойму одного - зачем вам все это?

Геллерт на мгновение задумался. Пустить пыль в глаза в так называемом “высшем свете”? Вернуть благосклонность Альбуса? Просто так?

\- Это весело, - он пожал плечами. - В жизни так не развлекался.


	3. Глава 2. Кольцо Гонт.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _В которой Геллерт Гриндевальд знакомится со Старшим Аврором и методами работы настоящих детективов._

Следующий день начался с переезда. Геллерт не мог заснуть практически всю ночь, то и дело вскакивал с постели, принимался расхаживать по просторной квартире, прокручивая в голове планы по реформированию отдела. На стены были наложены звукозаглушающие чары, да и сам Гриндевальд обожал проговаривать все вслух хотя бы с самим собой, если не находилось достойного собеседника, но в этот раз он решил не рисковать. Мало ли какие документы о секретности ему забыли дать на подпись, даже если учесть, что он технически еще не работает в Министерстве.

Он спал едва ли пару часов, но с утра на работе - на этот раз вовремя, - чувствовал себя бодрым и полным сил. Геллерт и сам бы не мог дать точный ответ на вопрос, что же его так заинтересовало. Первый день был ужасен, как первое “взрослое” чаепитие с друзьями тётушки Батильды, но что-то в этом все было такое… такое… Заманчивое. Помимо его основной миссии, конечно же.

Итак, с самого утра в Министерстве был большой переполох. Казалось, все так или иначе вышли из кабинетов и старались ненавязчиво подсмотреть, как именно отдел по контролю за несовершеннолетними будет переезжать. Геллерт не обращал на случайных зевак никакого внимания, а лишь только вежливо кивал и обольстительно улыбался направо и налево. Это была та мизансцена в пьесе, когда лучше обойтись без слов и побыть для публики загадочным незнакомцем. Милдред Хантер была такой же спокойной, как и в первый день, но она без проблем останавливалась перекинуться парой слов со знакомыми коллегами. Она уменьшила всю мебель из их предыдущего кабинета до размера спичечного коробка - их Геллерт перенес в кармане, а вот шкаф, из которого все еще отказывался выходить мистер Карлтон, пришлось левитировать его вдвоем - на радость посмеивающимся коллегам. 

В новом кабинете пахло свежим сеном. Геллерт не стал задаваться дурацкими вопросами, куда именно их переселили и насколько ироничной была эта шутка - в конце-концов, это было несущественно. У них был новый чистый кабинет, с двумя большими, пускай и немного пыльными, окнами и старинной люстрой под потолком. Места здесь было немного побольше, но это смотря с чем сравнить. Если с их предыдущей каморкой, так вообще шикарно, а вот если с кабинетом Фоули… Впрочем, тоже больше, тут придраться не к чему.

Геллерт азартно хлопнул в ладоши и потер руки.

\- Просто потрясающе, можно поставить еще парочку столов и даже наложить чары расширения. А то в том углу, куда нас загнали, у меня было какое-то странное ощущение, что беспалочковой магией лучше не пользоваться.

Рядом выразительно хмыкнула Милдред. 

\- Вы угадали, сэр, под нами был Отдел Прорицаний. Когда стены там зачаровывали, работали неделю без перерыва и у самих шаров есть свойство иногда пропускать магию и в одну, и в другую сторону.

Геллерт попытался сглотнуть как можно более бесшумно. Милдред не произнесла приличествующее таким заявлениям слово “говорят”, а значит это не пустые слухи. Так и было.

\- А разве магия другой направленности не вступала в конфликт с чарами Птенчика или карты? - осторожно поинтересовался он.

\- Нет, сэр. Слишком разные материи. Только вот чары расширения пространства действительно нельзя было наложить.

\- Ну и ладно, - Геллерт раскинул руки и рисуясь обвел комнату. - Вам-то самой нравится здесь, мисс Хантер?

Он все гадал, что она скажет, точнее, какой именно характеристикой помещения будет ее ответ, но она и здесь его удивила.

\- Здесь очень мило, - сказала она настолько спокойным тоном, что хотелось переспросить, знает ли Милдред вообще значение этого слова.

\- И я тоже так думаю. Что ж, мисс Хантер, вынужден признаться, что мне нужен ваш совет. Честно говоря, я бы позвал на наше первое производственное совещание и мистера Карлтона, но…

\- Он все слышит, сэр, не беспокойтесь.

Геллерт покосился на шкаф, стоящий на самом видном месте, как водораздел. 

\- Тем лучше. Признаюсь, что я никогда раньше не сталкивался с устройством государственных структур, тем более, в таком сложносочиненном отделе, как ваш, но… Поправьте меня, если ошибаюсь, должны быть какие-то инструкции? - не переставая болтать, Геллерт уселся прямо на столешницу своего пока что пустого стола.

Милдред, к его удивлению, скопировала его жест, хотя в ее исполнении это было скорее “изящно прислониться”, чем “нагло усесться”.

\- Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? - уточнила она. - Инструкции для нас?

\- Да нет же, вы более чем в курсе, как выполнять свою работу. Я говорю про инструкции для родителей.

Геллерту вдруг показалось, что мисс Хантер растерялась и в ее исполнении это было ни на что не похоже. С таким выражением на лице можно раздумывать над только что сказанными словами начальника, а можно вычислять, как поудобнее проткнуть его ножом, чтобы потом вытирать поменьше крови.

\- Обычно я объясняю родителям, что происходит с их ребенком и что делать, если магия снова проявит себя неконтролируемым выплеском.

\- О, я не ставлю под сомнение ваш профессионализм! - произнес Геллерт и тут же по ее глазам понял, что она имела в виду что-то совершенно другое, но продолжил: - Я не говорю, что вместо вас нужно просто рассылать людям почтовые открытки с инструкцией. Моя идея в том, чтобы после вашего визита у семьи оставалась бумага, которая бы поясняла, что происходит с их ребенком, что будет дальше и что не нужно бояться и думать, что их детей поглотил дьявол, если они - магглы. И чтобы у них было хоть какое-то свидетельство, что это все - не сон и не шутка. Что у них есть связь с другими, такими же, как их ребенок.

Теперь можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Милдред удивлена.

\- Я никогда не думала над этим всем с такой точки зрения, сэр, - призналась она.

\- Ну и еще было бы неплохо зачаровать бумагу так, чтобы они могли связаться с нами, если что-то снова случится.

\- Птенчик позовет нас еще раз, если что-то случится, - снова напомнила Милдред.

\- Да, но родители-то не знают про Птенчика! - с азартом выкрикнул Геллерт и понял, что снова сел в лужу с формулировкой.

Если бы родители-магглы хотя бы увидели Птенчика, то они навсегда лишились доверия к магическому миру и, возможно, спокойного сна. О том чтобы отдать ребенка в какую-то там магическую школу не могло быть и речи. Да и в магических семьях скорее решили бы перейти на домашнее обучение.

\- Я поняла вашу мысль, сэр, - сжалилась над ним мисс Хантер. - Действительно неплохая идея. 

\- Ага, самому нравится. И имидж Министерства улучшит… Так что, вот вам первое задание: напишите список всего, что вы хотели бы видеть в брошюре, а мы потом вместе все обсудим.

Из шкафа раздался громкий стук, как будто одна полка упала на другую.

\- Мистер Карлтон будет рад помочь в этом вопросе, - невозмутимо пояснила Милдред.

Геллерт искренне старался закрывать глаза на причуды подчиненных - у него самого их было вагон и маленькая тележка. Если упрямый старик хочет сидеть в шкафу, то пускай и сидит, главное, чтобы работу выполнял.

\- Очень хорошо. Так, второй вопрос который я хотел бы с вами обсудить…

\- Тук-тук, к вам можно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, в комнату впорхнула очередная типичная английская леди. То ли Геллерт старел, то ли сходил с ума, то ли в британском Министерстве все женщины пользовались демаскирующими чарами, но вошедшая леди была как две капли воды похожа на мисс Хантер, разве что одевалась немного поярче… Если можно было так назвать эту мантию ярко-зеленого цвета, от которого болели глаза. Вообще Милдред и незнакомка отличались как черно-белая и цветная колдография одного и того же человека. Геллерт озадаченно моргнул, пытаясь при этом удержать приветливое выражение лица.

\- Мистер Гриндевальд, я - Эйвелин Гилберт, младший помощник аврора. Простите за вторжение, но нам всем было жуть как интересно посмотреть на ваш новый кабинет, - тем временем затараторила девушка. - Ох, ну и на вас, конечно же! Милдред, душа моя, ужасно рада тебя видеть! 

\- Здравствуй, Иви.

Они расцеловались и рядом с Эйвелин невозмутимая мисс Хантер стала выглядеть чуточку живее, как будто буйство красок перекинулось на нее.

\- Рад знакомству с представителем Аврората, - галантно сказал Геллет, но руку девушки пожал, а не поцеловал, как делал обычно. - Как раз раздумывал заглянуть к вам.

\- Теперь у вас тоже есть повод! - Иви с триумфальным выражением лица передала ему записку. - Я, конечно, могла ее зачаровать и отправить в виде птицы, но проклятое любопытство! У вас отличный кабинет! И так близко к входу, Милли часто говорила, что для полного счастья ей не хватает нескольких метров.

Геллерт, будучи таким же любопытным, как и мисс Гилберт, развернул свою первую рабочую записку и даже не смог удивиться возможной шутке от мисс Хантер.

“Геллерту Гриндевальду явиться в Аврорат для личной беседы со Старшим Аврором, сегодня, не позже одиннадцати”.

Он мельком бросил взгляд на часы - еще половина десятого, но тут даже старой мантикоре понятно, что в Аврорате не любят ждать. Геллерт хотел было уточнить подробности или хотя бы вызнать хоть что-нибудь о личности Старшего Аврора, но Иви настигла ее собственная служебная записка, залетевшая в кабинет. Она сердечно распрощалась и упорхнула раньше, чем Гриндевальд или мисс Хантер смогли вставить хоть слово.

\- Мисс Хантер? - задумчиво позвал Геллерт.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Не сочтите за дерзость, но мне показалось, или это была ваша родная сестра?

\- Кузина, сэр. Все говорят, что мы с ней удивительно похожи. 

Геллерт вытер лоб рукавом и с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Какая чудесная девушка, - пробормотал он, - Возвращаясь к нашей работе: запомните тот второй вопрос, который я хотел с вами обсудить, продолжим чуть позже.

\- Конечно, сэр.

\- Перейдем сразу к третьему вопросу. Новый персонал! Нашему отделу нужна свежая кровь - только посмотрите на авроров, их столько, что они могут позволить себе отправлять людей с записками на другой конец здания!

\- Сэр, - произнесла Милдред и в ее голосе чувствовалась тень мягкости.

\- Да, извините. К делу это не относится, я все равно планировал нанять пару новых сотрудников. Я думаю, даже в самом Министерстве найдется куча человек, которые захотят работать у нас просто из любопытства. А там посмотрим. Можете составить какой-нибудь лист с вопросами для начала? Обсудим его позже.

Из шкафа снова громыхнуло. Геллерт попытался не закатить глаза.

\- Да-да, конечно, мистер Карлтон, вы в деле. У кого-нибудь еще есть вопросы?

\- Да, мистер Гриндевальд. Ставить ли в известность потенциальных соискателей о наличии Птенчика?

Они с Милдред синхронно повернулись к шкафу, где восседала гордость и ужас отдела одновременно. Геллерт взмахнул рукой и жуткое чучело отъехало в глубь шкафа, прячась за старыми свитками и картами, вновь мимикрируя под безобидного клубкопуха.

\- Давайте повременим с этим. Лучше пускай Птенчик будет проверкой нашего потенциального коллеги во время испытательного срока. Выдержит его ор - наш человек.

И это при том, что сам Гриндевальд еще ничего не слышал.

***

В Аврорате было шумно и людно примерно так же, как сегодня утром в коридорах основной части Министерства, но Геллерт опытным взглядом определил, что скорее всего здесь это нормальная ситуация. Мимо него проносились сотрудники на какой-то запредельной скорости - записки летали за ними и не успевали догнать, а вверху, под сводчатым потолком даже кто-то гонял на метлах. Гриндевальд еще раз взглянул на часы, на этот раз собственные, и покачал головой - с вызовом в Аврорат нужно было разделаться как можно быстрее. Где искать загадочного “Старшего Аврора”, который имел настолько раздутое самомнение, что даже не подписался, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

По центральному коридору Аврората Геллерт прошел без приключений, но вот стоило завернуть за угол в поисках кого-нибудь, кто был хотя бы готов оторваться от своих обязанностей, как тут же едва не снес плечом приставную лестницу. Сверху на него плавно спланировала ведьма с огромным фолиантом в руках.

\- Держите лестницу или книгу! - крикнула она. Книга в ее руках опасно клацнула зубами, выдвинувшимися из обложки. Геллерт вцепился в лестницу.

Девушка наконец приземлилась, а потом постучала палочкой по лестнице и та уменьшилась в размерах, затем сама сложилась и юркнула к ней в карман.

\- “Отвары и яды из шерсти и чешуи опасных животных”? Самое первое издание, как я понимаю, - произнес Геллерт, выразительно кивая на ворчащую книгу. 

\- О, да, еще не укрощенная, - ведьма встряхнула книгу, не давая ей вцепиться в рукав рабочей мантии. Цвет и нашивки на рукавах могли указать, в каком конкретно отделе Аврората она работает, но Гриндевальд пока не разбирался в таких тонкостях. Аврор явно куда-то спешила, но то ли воспитание, то ли профессиональная привычка обязательно узнавать, кто куда и зачем идет, не давали ей развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас.

\- Ах, простите, мои манеры, - пропел Гриндевальд. - Я …

\- Геллерт Гриндевальд, я поняла. Уж простите, но вас здесь уже все знают, - девушка поправила выбившийся из высокой прически локон и тут же едва не упустила книгу. - Что вам понадобилось в Аврорате?

“Значит, все-таки профессиональная привычка”, - кисло подумал Геллерт, но ответил вполне жизнерадостно:

\- Можно сказать, это я понадобился, - он протянул ей служебную записку.

Девушка изучила текст, нахмурив брови и кивнула куда-то в сторону.

\- Вам направо и прямо по коридору до упора. Кабинет Старшего Аврора в тупике, не заблудитесь.

\- Покорнейше благодарю вас, мисс…

\- Можно просто мисс, - книга на руках у ведьмы совсем распоясалась и той пришлось невероятным движением запястья выхватить из кармана палочку, чтобы пристукнуть ее прямо по корешку. - Еще свидимся, не волнуйтесь.

Будь Гриндевальд не сотрудником Министерства, а самым обычным, даже законопослушным гражданином, его бы морозом по коже продрало и от самой фразы, и от тона, которым она была сказана. Но он работал здесь уже второй день и серьезно - эта девица с книгой пока не могла поспорить ни с Птенчиком, ни с мистером Карлтоном в шкафу. Оставшуюся дорогу до кабинета Старшего Аврора Геллерт провел в раздумьях: с одной стороны здесь ему нравилось, все были достаточно безумны, чтобы с ними было приятно общаться, а с другой здесь могли найтись люди гораздо безумнее его самого. Любого превосходства над собой Гриндевальд терпеть не мог.

***  
В кабинете Старшего Аврора царил бардак: бесчисленные бумаги, коробки, стоящие друг на друге, свертки хаотично сваленные у стены, предметы мебели, которые можно было разве что угадать по выпирающему углу или чудом видной из-за завалов лакированной дверце. Геллерт хмыкнул про себя - примерно такой же бардак он сегодня половину утра разгребал вместе с Милдред; со Старшим Аврором все было ясно как дважды два - еще некоторое время он был Младшим Аврором. Или просто Аврором. Какая у них тут классификация?

Мысль Гриндевальда подтверждала и абсолютно новенькая именная табличка, гордо стоящая на единственном расчищенном кусочке стола. Тщательно стилизованные под старину буквы гласили: Тесей Скамандер. Геллерт хмыкнул еще раз, уже вслух - ну надо же какое забавное имя. Скамандеры были древним родом, Гриндевальд знал о них, хоть и не разу не встречался, не было ничего удивительного, что один из отпрысков занял высокую должность. И все равно знаменитая фамилия вкупе с таким именем давала интересный эффект - казалось, что его обладатель как минимум средневековый пират.

Движимый любопытством, Геллерт попытался обойти стол, чтобы заглянуть в набросанные в хаотическом порядке бумаги хотя бы мельком. 

\- Никогда не задумывались, какими заклинаниями может быть окружен рабочий стол аврора? - раздался чуть удивленный голос позади Геллерта. - Вам что, жить надоело?

Гриндевальд нацепил самую неискреннюю дружелюбную улыбку из своего арсенала и медленно повернулся. 

\- Прошу прощения, я работаю в Министерстве всего второй день и пока не знаком со всеми обычаями.

\- А, Геллерт Гриндевальд? Вы рано.

Удивительно, но Тесей Скамандер был похож на пирата настолько, что это даже не было смешно. Более того, он был таким рыжим, что смог сойти даже за удачную реинкарнацию великого Барбароссы, а густая борода только усугубляла сходство. Тесей был буквально на дюйм выше Геллерта, но выглядел крепким, как будто вырезанным из дерева. К тому же его одежда… После деловых и модных костюмов Министерства, специальных мантий с нашивками у авроров, мистер Скамандер в простых штанах и рубашке действительно выглядел как только спрыгнувший с корабля капитан.

Пауза затягивалась. У Геллерта, признаться, была некая слабость к рыжим упрямым англичанам, но сталь в глазах Тесея подсказывала, что это все-таки не его типаж. Настолько, что если они вдруг сработаются, то это будет чудом наравне с существованием Авалона. 

\- У меня много дел, мистер Скамандер, - наконец произнес Гриндевальд, с трудом вспоминая о чем речь. - Новый отдел, всего второй день на службе, столько нужно успеть. Решил не отнимать время ни у себя, ни у вас. А, кстати, что же, авроры всегда зачаровывают столы?

\- Иногда даже проклинают. - Убийственная серьезность Тесея была наравне с бесстрастностью Милдред - в нее верилось мгновенно и безоговорочно.

\- Какая прелесть, - сказал Гриндевальд, показательно достал палочку, расчистил от бумаг кресло для посетителей и с комфортом уселся. - Так зачем я вам понадобился?

\- Я не предлагал вам садиться, - заметил Скамандер, но прошел за свой стол. Заклинания защиты были настолько хороши, что не было видно даже привычной ряби, когда чародей находился внутри. Что ж, этот пират действительно был хорош в чарах.

\- Ну, я ведь ваш посетитель, так что считаю садиться в подобные кресла своеобразным правилом этого заведения.

Тесей криво усмехнулся.

\- Вчера в архиве вы совершили неправомерное колдовство. Не очень-то похоже, что вы чтите всякие правила, мистер Гриндевальд. 

\- Да как вы такое говорите! - изумленно воскликнул Геллерт. - Правила это закон для меня, в моих жилах немецкая кровь, в конце-то концов…

\- Прекратите устраивать балаган, мистер Гриндевальд, мне его и на выездах с настоящими преступниками хватает, - произнес Скамандер ровным тоном. - И даже не пытайтесь - вы пока что не преступник. Но совершили административное нарушение и поэтому я обязан поговорить с вами об этом.

\- Все еще не понимаю о чем вы, - Геллерт существенно сбавил обороты, но так просто сдаваться не собирался.

\- После вашего посещения архива, на входе появилась звуковая блокада. Все звуки внутри слышны, но звуки из коридоров гасятся при помощи хитроумного заклятия. То же самое работает и в обратную сторону. Отрицать, что это ваших рук дело не советую, поверьте моему опыту.

О, нет, Гриндевальд и не думал отрицать хорошо удавшееся ему заклинание.

\- “Хитроумное”? Вы мне льстите! Всего лишь банальный выплеск магии.

Глаза у Тесея были типичного для англичан серого цвета, но от сдерживаемого гнева они очень эффектно потемнели.

\- Вам что, восемь лет, чтобы у вас были выплески магии?

\- Простите, это действительно была случайность.

\- Вашу случайность восемь авроров и один специально вызванный профессор по чарам снять не смогли.

\- И не снимут, даже я не сниму, - с затаенной радостью признался Геллерт. - Это ведь стихийный выплеск, вы правы, в таком возрасте нивелировать последствия почти невозможно.

Тесей откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Гриндевальда как-то по новому, как будто вообще недоумевая, что этот клоун делает в его кабинете.

\- Хорошо, выплеск магии, пусть так. Будьте добры уплатить штраф за несанкционированное волшебство на рабочей территории. Пятьдесят галлеонов.

\- Пятьдесят? Да это же половина моего годового жалования! - строго говоря, возмущаться было нечем, ведь Геллерт мог вполне уплатить этот мизерный штраф без всякого ущерба для собственного бюджета. Не из-за денег же он устроился сюда, в самом-то деле. Но в случае с аврорами, весь вопрос был в гордости.

\- В следующий раз будете думать, прежде, чем вмешиваться в работу коллег.

Геллерт очаровательно улыбнулся и достал “домашнюю заготовку”.

\- Я повздорил с архивариусом и не получил бумаги, так что на момент совершения колдовства, я еще здесь не работал. Да и сейчас де-юре…

\- Ах, де-юре, как обычный рядовой гражданин, совершивший в стенах Министерства такое правонарушение, вы должны выплатить штраф в размере семидесяти галлеонов, а также отправиться на общественные работы по согласованию со Старшим Аврором. Хотите рискнуть?

Гриндевальд прищурился.

\- Вы угрожаете, мистер Скамандер?

\- Даже не начинал, мистер Гриндевальд.

\- Хорошо, я согласен на пятьдесят галлеонов.

\- Здесь вам не базар, чтобы торговаться.

\- Правда? - Геллерт развел руками, указывая на окружающий бардак. - Что-то я не заметил.

Тесей удивленно приподнял правую бровь. Лицо у него побелело от гнева, на переносице стали видны бледные до этого веснушки. Гриндевальд почуял забытый было азарт - сколько еще минут способен выдержать Скамандер, прежде чем выхватит палочку и начнет несанкционированную дуэль прямо на рабочем месте, за которую тоже наверняка положен какой-нибудь штраф? Хотя, Скамандер, судя по сбитым костяшкам пальцев, мог пойти и в рукопашную.

Но проверить гипотезу ему не дали - в кабинет без стука ворвалась недавняя мисс, которая так и не пожелала представиться Гриндевальду в коридоре. По счастью, сейчас в руках у нее была не кусачая книга, а какой-то объемный бумажный сверток. Ведьма бесцеремонно раздвинула завалы на столе у Скамандера и буквально швырнула сверток на свободное место.

\- Тесей, какого Мерлина лысого это лежало у меня на столе?

Скамандер аж привстал от неожиданности.

\- Ода, пожалуйста, давай не сейчас. 

Геллерт восхищенно приподнял брови и чуть отодвинулся вместе со стулом, чтобы не мешать разворачивающейся сцене, но при этом оставаться в первом ряду.

\- Нет, давай сейчас. Я хочу прямо сейчас выяснить, почему в моем отделе, где занимаются обработкой улик, прослеживанием чар и обследований мест преступлений, вдруг появляются личные вещи задержанного. 

\- Не задержанного, а пойманного с поличным на контрабанде. Я хотел попросить тебя поработать с этими вещами и узнать, не были ли они украдены.

Ведьма сложила руки на груди буквально полыхая праведным гневом.

\- Скамандер, я тебе что, еще один филиал архива? Прости, но то, что Гонт - контрабандист это проблемы твоего отдела. А для того, чтобы я исследовала его личные вещи, тебе нужна бумага на обыск его дома. 

Тесей раздраженно хлопнул ладонью по краю стола, в свертке что-то печально звякнуло, а из надорванного края выкатился массивный перстень. Геллерт зацепился за него взглядом и так и замер. Над его головой продолжал разгораться спор о каком-то уставе и поправках к нему, а он смотрел во все глаза на “личную вещь” и только степень крайнего изумления удерживала его от восторженного вопля. Кольцо… нет, не само оно, а камень! Воскрешающий камень! Когда с самого детства помнишь наизусть сказку о Дарах Смерти, когда посвятил большую часть своей юности их поиску, когда спустя годы снова вернулся к нему и собрал соратников, которые готовы помогать тебе и разделить могущество, когда…

Когда даже в дурацкое Министерство устроился работать в надежде найти Старшую Палочку, вот так, средь бела дня в кабинете Старшего Аврора, в чужих личных вещах вдруг находится Воскрешающий Камень… Ну как тут не верить в удачу и собственную везучесть? 

Голос Тесея Скамандера был слышен, как сквозь толщу воды.

\- Ладно, я заберу их, - раздраженно сказал он и без всякого пиетета подхватил кольцо, засовывая обратно в бумажный пакет. Порвавшийся угол он запечатал заклинанием, а сам сверток отправил в верхний ящик своего стола. - Довольна?

\- Да. И буду довольна впредь, если во время активной работы моего отдела, ты не будешь подбрасывать мне неуставные вещи для осмотра. У меня поножовщина в северном Уэльсе, в конце-то концов.

\- Поножовщина? - вдруг включился в разговор Геллерт, пытаясь хотя бы сделать вид, что он на самом деле был увлечен разговором, а вовсе не пялился на чужое кольцо открыв рот, как какой-нибудь клептоман. - Разве Аврорат таким занимается?

Мисс Ода смерила его тяжелым взглядом, будто только сейчас вспомнила, что в комнате все это время был еще один человек.

\- Зачарованные клинки. Руническое письмо, тринадцатый век. Пять человек в магической коме, а у нас весь отдел сидит на потолке в прямом смысле слова. 

Вопреки существенному отвлекающему фактору, Геллерт на секунду ощутил смутный укол жалости - то ли к незадачливым валлийцам, то ли к аврорам и конкретно отделу Оды. По счастью, это быстро прошло.

\- Желаю вам распутать это дело как можно быстрее.

Ода бесстрастно кивнула.

\- А я больше не смею вас задерживать, джентльмены.

Она вышла из кабинета так же стремительно, как и ворвалась; Тесей Скамандер провел ладонью по лицу, словно снимая невидимую паутину.

\- Если вы и дальше будете становиться между женщиной и ее работой, то она никогда не ответит вам взаимностью, - Геллерт просто не смог удержаться от укола. 

\- Ваших советов здесь не хватало, мистер Гриндевальд.

\- Думаю, что да. Или за них тоже положены штрафы?

\- Пока нет, но бумаги на ваш первый штраф вы можете забрать у моего секретаря. 

Гриндевальд даже не стал спорить - внутри у него все просто пело. Плевать на штрафы, плевать на вшивых авроров и этого конкретного рыжего пирата, плевать на все! Он только что нашел Воскрешающий Камень!

***

Обратно до своего нового кабинета Геллерт Гриндевальд буквально на крыльях летел. В голове роилась куча мыслей, как будто толпа кричала нестройными голосами, перекрикивая друг друга. Нужно было бежать домой и связываться с Увве Густавсоном как можно быстрее. Нужно было созывать собрание их маленького (пока!), но гордого клуба любителей Даров. Нужно было придумать план, как достать камень без дуэли с Тесеем и половиной Аврората, нужно было придумать запасной план, если дуэль вдруг состоится, нужно было придумать еще один план, просто на всякий случай…

\- Мисс Хантер! - с порога выкрикнул Геллерт только открыв дверь. - Мне нужно отлучиться до конца рабочего дня, вы присмотрите за отделом?.. Что это?

Весь стол Гриндевальда был заставлен аккуратными стопками бумаги, неуловимо напоминая стол Скамандера, только со слегка упорядоченным хаосом. Милдред - честь ей и хвала, - ответила на все заданные вопросы.

\- Нет, к сожалению, вы не можете отлучиться, мистер Гриндевальд, так как по законодательству ваш рабочий день заканчивается в шесть. А это ваши бумаги, сэр.

\- Я не могу взять переработку в другой день?

\- Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

Геллерт глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Хорошо… Это вы уже набросали мне образцы инструкции для родителей, ведь так? И список возможных сотрудников… Но все равно, почему так много?

\- Нет, сэр. Потому что это ваши бумаги, - терпеливо повторила Милдред. - Которые вам следует подписать для приема на работу.

\- Что… вот это всё?!

\- Да, сэр. 

\- Но почему?!

\- Таковы правила, сэр. И я бы советовала вам ознакомиться с ними как можно более детально, не пропуская мелкий шрифт.

Геллерт озадаченно потер лоб и осторожно присел за собственный стол, побаиваясь, что бумаги еще и атакуют его по приказу архивариуса. 

\- Я могу проставить вчерашнюю дату о приеме на работу хотя бы? Чтобы не платить Аврорату штраф на двадцать галлеонов больше.

\- Конечно, сэр, я уже всё сделала.

\- Мисс Хантер, вы лучше всех, - вполне искренне сообщил Геллерт.

Милдред срубила его на подлете.

\- Вряд ли.

Гриндевальд кисло посмотрел на бумаги, потом на часы, а потом снова окинул взглядом их кабинет, как будто впервые. Похоже, в Министерстве ему придется подзадержаться во всех смыслах этого слова.


	4. Глава 3. Магический синкретизм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _В которой Геллерт Гриндевальд пытается наладить связи с коллегами_

К вечеру энтузиазм Геллерта существенно поубавился, не в последнюю очередь из-за количества заполненных бумаг. Воспользовавшись советом Милдред, он внимательно прочитал документы и даже правила Министерства, ознакомившись со своими правами и обязанностями. Это был полноценный договор о приеме на работу, составленный немного архаично, но в целом правильно. Так или иначе, часы активного чтения привели Гриндевальда в состояние крайней задумчивости, поэтому, оказавшись дома, он не стал тут же бежать связываться с Увве Густавссоном, как хотел изначально, а сел у камина и раскурил трубку.

Только что он подписал банальный магический договор из серии «ты мне — я тебе». Геллерт подписывался под обязательствами главы отдела по контролю за несовершеннолетними, Министерство обещало выдавать за это зарплату, больничные и расходы на общественные нужды по согласованию. Все остальные сотни страниц были перечислением обязанностей сотрудника, а также отсечением всяких лазеек для обеих сторон — обычно магический договор было довольно просто нарушить, если как-нибудь отойти от четкой формулировки, чем ушлые волшебники и даже смекалистые магглы пользовались с давних времен. Итак, проблема первая: в погоне за артефактамии Гриндевальд мало того, что устроился на настоящую работу, так еще и связал себя обязательствами с государственной структурой, которая вполне могла «дать сдачи» почти в прямом смысле слова. 

Геллерт усмехнулся и выпустил кольцо дыма, заставляя его чуть задержать форму и не рассеиваться так быстро. Проклятия, которое влекло за собой нарушение магического договора, он не боялся и при необходимости мог бы его снять. Как и уйти от преследования авроров, если дело примет совсем неожиданный поворот, но... Такие действия казались ему попросту некрасивыми. Такое глупое завершение эффектной истории, начавшейся с его прихода в Министерство — как будто начать играть симфонию перед полным залом людей, а в конце сфальшивить и убежать через окно. Геллерт сам придумал этот план и искренне им гордился, хотя Увве даже его отговаривал поначалу, и, как бы там не сложилось, игру он планировал довести до конца. 

Проблема вторая и наиболее значительная: сейчас, спустя несколько часов после созерцания чудесной находки в кабинете Скамандера, Гриндевальд не был так уж уверен, что увидел действительно тот самый Воскрешающий Камень. Его описания содержались только в сказках и легендах, не было ни одного достоверного источника. Геллерт пытался как-то вызвать видение, но едва не заблудился в образах и после этого зарекся искать пути к древнему колдовству настолько ненадежными методами. И все-таки, сегодня ему показалось, что этот самый камень в кольце был похож на то, что он искал. Ключевое слово — «показалось».

Геллерт раздраженно пыхнул трубкой и попытался оценить ситуацию более трезвым взглядом. Нужен был план действий, причем расписанный максимально точно. Чтобы узнать, действительно ли в кольце какого-то там контрабандиста Воскрешающий Камень, нужно было достать и проверить его свойства. То есть, вероятно, украсть. Кольцо лежало прямо в кабинете у Старшего Аврора — необходимо было узнать, какие чары наложены на стены, а какие добавил сам Тесей. Кроме того, стоило продолжать поддерживать легенду и работать в собственном отделе — это не должно быть так уж сложно, особенно с такой помощницей, как мисс Хантер. 

И все равно, даже после утомительного рабочего дня какая-то часть Геллерта хотела бежать, собирать людей, делать, делать, делать, идти к мечте как можно быстрее. Ему нужны были люди, нужно прикрытие, эксперты-ювелиры, боевые маги на случай конфликта с авроратом, ему...

Геллерт достал трубку изо рта и раздраженно вытряхнул из нее табак. Ему не было нужно ничего из этого, на самом деле. Все необходимое для исполнения любого плана у него было — он сам. Он решил даже не сообщать о своей находке Увве Густавссону, пускай это будет приятным сюрпризом.

***

На следующий день Геллерт впервые услышал как орет Птенчик и это было воистину знаменательное событие. Это был леденящий кровь, ни с чем не сравнимый звук, от которого душа выпрыгивала из тела и неслась как можно дальше от предполагаемой опасности, при том, что ноги буквально примерзали к полу. Спустя несколько томительных секунд звенящей — теперь — тишины, Геллерт задумчиво поднес ладонь к уху и провел по мочке пальцами, ожидая почувствовать кровь. Видит Мерлин, он совершенно бы этому не удивился.

— Сэр, ваше ухо в полном порядке, — сказала Милдред вполне обычным тоном, но на фоне гула в голове в нем чудилось сочувствие. 

— Спасибо, мисс Хантер, — искренне сказал Геллерт и потер пострадавшее ухо. 

— Птенчик зачарован так, чтобы мы услышали его сигнал, а не чтобы причинить нам вред.

— Это очень хорошая новость. Плохая — у нас, похоже, снова клиент, — он махнул рукой на пульсирующую алым точку на карте Великобритании. По странному совпадению это был район Северного Уэльса. — Кстати, все хотел спросить, почему предыдущие два дня он молчал? Ну, не считая того раза, который засекли вы.

— Это были, так называемые, «хорошие дни», сэр. Когда вызовов по минимуму.

Эта фраза немного ужаснула Геллерта, как человека с весьма развитым воображением.

— А какие есть еще? Плохие?

— Да, а кроме того обычные.

В этот момент Птенчик заорал снова. Второй раз Гриндевальд воспринял получше, но ненамного — колени подкосились самым нелепым образом, казалось, что из немытых окон на него сейчас бросится тот самый монстр, который издал такой ужасный звук. Пришлось не мужественно опереться на стол бедром, пережидая приступ животной паники. 

— Мисс Хантер, ответьте мне только честно — к этому вообще можно привыкнуть?

— Со временем, сэр.

На карте настойчиво мигали уже два потенциально опасных участка. Вторым была окраина Лондона, которая по сравнению с местом, где недавно была поножовщина на рунических клинках, казалось совершенно безобидной.

— Ммм, что ж, давайте работать. Разделимся? Я могу взять себе северный Уэльс? — спросил Гриндевальд прежде чем понял, что говорит с мисс Хантер не как начальник, а скорее как заискивающий стажер. Но она, конечно, и бровью не повела.

— Да, сэр. Мистер Карлтон запишет другие вызовы, если они будут.

Геллерт с сомнением покосился на шкаф, но других вариантов кроме как довериться невидимому сотруднику у него не было.

— Хорошо, если кто-то приходит раньше и уходит на новый вызов, то оставляет записку. Идет?

Милдред кивнула и без лишних слов направилась к выходу. Геллерт чуть задержался, на прощанье просканировав взглядом Птенчика. Как искренне интересующийся различными видами чар исследователь, Гриндевальд бы уже давно разобрал магию этого странного артефакта на составные части, но стоило просто взглянуть в безжизненные глаза этого монстра, как все подобные мысли тут же умирали в зародыше. В конце-концов, если уж так свербит, то не лучше ли заняться картой сначала?

***  
Первая сегодняшняя проблема поначалу казалась ошибкой — зов Птенчика привел его в дом магов. У крепкого, но явно переживающего не лучшие времена, особняка в глуши Геллерта встретила женщина с заплаканными глазами. Она стояла рядом с калиткой, ведущей в сад, и сжимала волшебную палочку, приподняв завесу дезиллюминационных чар. Не то, чтобы Геллерт не увидел бы дом сам, но такая забота была приятна. Женщина же выглядела явно чем-то расстроенной, хоть и по английской традиции старалась этого не показывать. 

— Вы, наверное, из Министерства, — сразу сказала она и вздохнула. 

— Да, мэм, Геллерт Гриндевальд, отдел по контролю за несовершеннолетними. У нас был вызов...

— Да-да, я знаю, вы приходили уже. То есть, не вы, а ваша сотрудница, причем больше двух раз. Простите, я — миссис МакГи, — она протянула тонкую ладонь, а другой рукой обхватила себя за пояс, как будто ее немного морозило. — Право слово, неловко вас так дергать, но мои девочки опять поругались.

— Не торопитесь, миссис МакГи, давайте обо всем по порядку. — Геллерт ослепительно улыбнулся, надеясь успокоить явно взвинченную женщину хотя бы своей невозмутимостью. — Итак, у вас дочки. Сколько им?

— Пять лет. Каждой. Они близнецы. У Аннабель дар проявился раньше и весьма бурно — это был ваш первый вызов. Меридит пока не проявляет никаких способностей и... — она запнулась, беспомощно посмотрев на Геллерта, — сестра смеется над ней. Аннабель колдует направо и налево, буквально, у нее выплески каждый месяц, а бедняжка Мередит так старается, учит заклинания и ничего! 

На мгновение миссис МакГи замолчала и продолжила каким-то надломленным тоном.

— Кристиан погиб на войне, я не могу справиться с ними одна, у нас заканчиваются деньги, нечем платить слугам, а они!..

Геллерт потянулся было утешительно взять ее за руку или даже обнять — он был не из тех мужчин, которых пугают чужие слезы, — но миссис МакГи остановила его жестом, громко всхлипнула и вернула себе самообладание.

— Простите, — сказала она уже будничным тоном. — Плохой день.

Геллерт уважительно склонил голову.

— Я могу увидеть девочек?

— Да, конечно. Ваша сотрудница уже говорила с Аннабель, но ничего не вышло. Может, у вас получится.

Они прошли в дом — дочери миссис МакГи смирно сидели в гостиной, забившись в кресла в разных концах комнаты и старательно не глядя друг на друга. Обе одинаково насупились и занавесили лица растрепанными медно-рыжими волосами. Судя по порванному чулку на одной и измазанному в грязи платью другой, спор между ними был явно нешуточным. 

— Аннабель, Меридит, это мистер Гриндевальд из Министерства. И он хочет с вами побеседовать, — сказала миссис МакГи строгим тоном, надеясь, что на девочек подействует хотя бы это.

— А с нами не о чем беседовать, — нарочно противным голоском сообщила та, что в испачканном платье. — Все дело в том, что Мэри — сквиб! Или нет, хуже! Мэри — маггл!

Вторая девочка смертельно побледнела и вскочила на ноги.

— Я не маггл! Я родилась в магической семье!

— Нет, ты маггл! Подкидыш! Тебя заколдовали, я слышала, что так бывает!

— Мама!

— Аннабель!

— Маггл, маггл, маггл, обычный маггл!

Меридит на секунду подскочила к сестре и Геллерт краем глаза увидел, как напряглась миссис МакГи хватаясь за палочку, да и сам он был готов отдать любой невербальный приказ, если потребовалось бы. Но несправедливо обиженная девочка ничего не сделала, лишь надрывно всхлипнула и унеслась из комнаты вдоль по коридору, в сторону выхода из дома.

— Аннабель, иди в свою комнату. Ты наказана на неделю и позже обязательно извинишься перед сестрой.

Девочка насупилась и молча прошла мимо Геллерта, едва не задев его плечом. Сам Гриндевальд мог сказать, что совершенно не разбирается в детях, зато хорошо разбирается в людях, и у этого маленького человека определенно был большой потенциал.

— И так почти каждый день. — бесцветно заметила миссис МакГи. — Анна доводит сестру до истерики, а потом они все вместе накручивают меня.

— Извините за настойчивость, но как сотрудник соответствующего отдела Министерства я должен поинтересоваться: что спровоцировало наш сегодняшний вызов?

— Ах, это. Аннабель колдовала как всегда, на глазах у Меридит. Пролетала сквозь стены, потолок, а потом застряла в полу. Я ее вызволила, конечно, но...

— Постойте-ка. На этом самом месте? 

Миссис МакГи удивленно приподняла бровь. 

— Да, в этой комнате, а что? 

— Я могу немного поговорить с Меридит?..

***

Меридит нашлась в дальнем углу сада, она ловко спряталась рядом со старым кряжистым деревом, укрывшись среди его корней, но Геллерт все равно нашел ее. Поисковое заклинание не ошибалось.

— Здравствуйте, юная мисс. Можно присесть?

Меридит одарила его неласковым взглядом. Она уже не плакала, а лишь насупленно смотрела из-за всколоченных рыжих волос и своим нежеланием демонстрировать настоящие эмоции неуловимо походила на мать.

— Если вы пришли уговаривать меня с Анной помириться, то я не пойду.

Геллерт улыбнулся, присаживаясь прямо на голую землю. Дети не любили условности и притворство, это он уже усвоил.

— Нет, что ты. Хотя для вашей бедной матери вам стоит создать видимость перемирия. Да и вообще, знаешь ли, родную кровь лучше держать в союзниках, чем во врагах. Понимаешь о чем я?

Меридит помотала головой.

— Я-то сам — единственный ребенок в семье, так что тут тебе не советчик. Но был у меня один друг, у которого был брат... Еще у них была сестра, но сейчас не о ней речь. Они с братом были так похожи, хотя уверяли всех, что это совершенно не так, и всем своим видом показывали, как терпеть друг друга не могут.

— И что с ними случилось?

Геллерт крепко зажмурился и потер бровь. Он хотел бы не вспоминать, а еще лучше — забыть навсегда. Магия предоставляла такую возможность, но вот беда — Геллерт Гриндевальд никогда не был трусом.

— Они поссорились однажды. Просто ужасно. Даже хуже, чем обычно. И с тех пор они не разговаривают. Совсем.

Меридит тяжело вздохнула.

— Повезло же им.

Геллерт не смог сдержать смешка. Конечно, дело было не только в том, что Альбус и Аберфорт не разговаривали, но вываливать чужую драму на пятилетнего ребенка было бы совсем свинством.

— Ладно, забудем. Я вообще-то не о сестре с тобой пришел поговорить. Ну, почти. Скажи, ты когда пытаешься колдовать, у тебя ведь не получается?

Меридит скривила губы и еще раз помотала головой.

— А думаешь ты в этот момент о чем?

— О заклинании.

— Ага, понятно. А когда ты чего-то желаешь, ну, например, своей противной сестре, или кому-то еще, это случается?

— Ни разу не сбывалось.

— Хорошо. На, вот, держи.

Геллерт протянул ей свою волшебную палочку, но расстроенная девчонка на нее едва взглянула. Можно было почувствовать себя даже оскорбленным, ведь предложить чужому собственную палочку было тем еще жестом доверия!

— У меня не получится. Я пробовала с маминой.

— Ладно. Не веришь мне, смотри. Люмос!

На кончике палочки затрепетал огонек, едва видимый в и без того ярком свете дня.

— Теперь возьми ее и скажи «Нокс». Погаси ее.

— Не получится.

— А ты не пробовала!

Меридит выхватила у него из рук палочку и сердито произнесла:

— Нокс!

Сияние на кончике стало как будто бы еще ярче. Девочка изумленно округлила глаза, а Геллерт едва не рассмеялся от собственной удачной догадки.

— Ну же, еще раз!

— Нокс!

Сияние стало ярче, а сам огонек увеличился в размерах.

— А теперь «Вингардиум Левиосса».

— Вингардиум Левиосса!

Светящийся шар с громким шмяком упал на траву к обоюдному удивлению Геллерта и Меридит.

— Так, палочку обратно, пока мы тут весь сад не спалили.

Меридит послушалась и уже через пару секунд о произошедшем свидетельствовала только трава, выжженная маленьким аккуратным кружком у ее ноги.

— Но как такое возможно? Я ведь все делала правильно.

— У тебя особый дар — сильный и интересный. Обратное использование магического потока, признаться, никогда такого не видел.

— А можно это как-то исправить?

Геллерт вздохнул. Дети иногда были, как... да, собственно, почему «как»?

— Это дар, Мэри. Талант, особая сила, доступная только тебе, понимаешь? — начал увещевать он, но, глядя на расстроенное лицо девочки, сдался и добавил: — Но да, это можно исправить. Если долго тренироваться, выполнять простенькие упражнения, чтобы довести навык до автоматизма, при этом представляя действие противоположное самой задачи заклинания.

— Ничего не поняла, — искренне созналась Меридит. Что ж, по крайней мере, она уже не выглядела такой печальной.

— Пока что тебе и не надо. Разберешься позже, в школе с учителями. А сейчас... Не давай спуску сестре. И помни, что ты — не маггл.

Меридит гордо вздернула подбородок.

— Даже если бы я была магглом, я бы все равно стала самым лучшим человеком на свете.

Геллерт улыбнулся и многозначительно погрозил ей пальцем.

— Запомни эту мысль.

***

В Министерство Геллерт попал только спустя два часа, уже после обеда с миссис МакГи и импровизированного семейного совета. Гриндевальд без обидняков посоветовал ведьме продавать дом и переезжать в город — и экономия по деньгам, и новые знакомства для девочек, которые просто со скуки на стены лезут в глуши, где до ближайшей деревни восемь миль пешком. Наверняка такое поведение можно было назвать непрофессиональным, но на проверку во всем Министерстве Магии с их системой работы было дай Мерлин чтобы несколько профессионалов, в остальном любители — и хорошо, если собственного дела. Так что Геллерт не испытывал никаких угрызений совести, посоветовав уставшей вдове с двумя дочками пару своих знакомых в том же Гринготтсе, которые могли помочь с продажей дома и дальнейшими вложениями. Это не было благотворительностью — Гриндевальду было и впрямь легче черкнуть пару писем с рекомендациями, чем снова гонять в Уэльс Милдред или тащиться самому, разнимая Аннабель с Меридит.

Только одна смутная мысль немного беспокоила, чесалась прямо на границе осознания — о том, что такое вмешательство в чужую жизнь может оказаться губительной ошибкой для всех. Это ведь уже было — семья, живущая в затворничестве, дети, которые общались только между собой и у них совсем-совсем не было друзей. А потом появился он, Геллерт.

Гриндевальд привычно отмахнулся от дурных мыслей. За долгие годы у него выработалась впечатляющая тактика по самообману и переключению внимания, вследствие чего он почти перестал думать о прошлом. Мечтал, хотел кое-что вернуть, точнее, определенного кое-кого, но не более. А сегодня просто был какой-то на диво странный день; может, общение с детьми всегда вызывает желание покопаться в собственном прошлом. 

Вместо прошлого лучше сосредоточиться на настоящем: пара дней на незнакомой работе и пара «клиентов» заставила течь мысли в интересном русле. Во-первых, Геллерт был удивлен, что Птенчик реагирует на происшествия в магических семьях. Конечно, случай МакГи был тем еще цирком и вполне тянул на исключение из правил — если они вообще были, когда птицу-артефакт зачаровывали. Но все-таки банальной логикой предполагалось, что родители-маги вполне могут справиться с магическими выплесками собственных детей и объяснить им все про дальнейшую жизнь в магическом обществе. Да что там — эти дети не знали никакой другой жизни кроме магии, а значит, и проблем особых быть не должно. А поди ж ты — Птенчик орал как резаный.

Самым разумным было бы все-таки распотрошить это чудовище на составные части и узнать, какая же магия приводит в действие весь загадочный механизм. Но исследовать Птенчика означало на какое-то время остаться без него. Нужно было искать другие пути.

Кабинет был предсказуемо пуст, на столе у Милдред лежала записка, что она находится в месте следующего вызова, карта на данный момент была пуста. Гриндевальд прошел на середину комнаты и некоторое время просто стоял, пристально глядя на закрытый шкаф.

— Мистер Карлтон, я знаю, что вы там. Точнее, если бы здесь вместо меня был волшебник другого уровня квалификации, он, возможно, и не догадался бы — ведь вся информация о вашем присутствии исходила из чужих уст. Я никогда вас не видел и пока не открою шкаф не увижу. Но я знаю, что вы там. Понимаете о чем я? Я даю вам передышку, выбор, шанс вести себя как хотите. Я понимаю ваши чувства и, честно говоря, не знаю, что делал бы сам, если бы отдел — дело всей моей жизни, отдали какому-то пустоголовому юнцу, который проходил мимо. Но я не пустоголовый юнец, мистер Карлтон, вы уже догадались об этом, я думаю. И я не просто так проходил мимо.

Ответом ему было молчание, но Геллерт и не ждал ничего другого. Он вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы и покачался с пятки на носок.

— Я отправляюсь в архив, мистер Карлтон, за своеобразной переписью магического населения. Надеюсь, хотя бы это у этих пустозвонов имеется. А от вас я все еще жду черновик инструкции и анкету для наших будущих коллег — раз уж вы вызвались нам помочь. И да, передайте мисс Хантер, когда она появится, что я в архиве.

Геллерт развернулся чтобы лихо и эффектно выйти — пусть даже его никто здесь и не видит, — и заметил на своем столе еще одну аккуратно сложенную записку. 

— О, да твою ж!.. — прорычал Геллерт, развернув ее и тут же скомкав, и сунув в карман.

В записке сообщали о сегодняшнем плановом совещании глав всех отделов и настоятельно просили явиться вовремя. После рабочего дня.

***

В архиве за пару дней существенно ничего не изменилось — старые-добрые две очереди, казалось, и люди там стояли все те же. В самом помещении было очень тихо: никакие посторонние звуки из коридора не проникали сквозь невидимую магическую стену, поэтому скрип перьев по бумаге или негромкий разговор казался просто оглушительным шумом. Все то и дело вздрагивали от чужих шагов или покашливания. Гоблин за стойкой все так же бесстрастно раздавал и забирал чужие бланки — Геллерт даже позавидовал его выдержке, — но кристальное спокойствие разбилось в прах едва архивариус заметил его в толпе.

— Вы не имеете права здесь находиться! — заверещал гоблин. — Я сейчас авроров вызову!

Гриндевальд поднял ладони в шутливом жесте примирения.

— Ну что же вы, мистер Глорик, незачем так кричать! И авроров звать тоже незачем. Мы же с вами коллеги, что мы, не договоримся что ли?

— Вы мне не коллега! Я вообще с вами работать не буду, не собираюсь! И пока вы не пойдете вон, я не буду продолжать работать с ними! — с этими словами гоблин вскочил с места и скрылся где-то в глубине архива за стеллажами.

Геллерт танцующим шагом прошел к стойке архивариуса и обернулся, посмотрев на обе очереди, застывшие на месте.

— Вы его слышали — он не будет работать, пока я нахожусь здесь. А мне, как назло, позарез нужна одна информация, которую можно добыть только в этом чудесном месте и я не уйду, пока ее не получу. Парадокс, неправда ли? Вы, в принципе, можете идти, мы сегодня вряд ли договоримся. — Геллерт усмехнулся и прибавил доверительным тоном: — Это я зачаровал дверной проход.

Первой отреагировала женщина, которая все это время сосредоточенно заполняла стопку бланков в углу стойки. Она громко фыркнула, собрала все свои бумаги и вышла, как будто специально не глядя на Геллерта. Вслед за ней неуверенно потянулись еще пара человек с конца очереди. Какой-то нервный волшебник в потертой и местами залитой чернилами мантии подошел ближе и слегка заикаясь произнес:

— Н-надеюсь, архив восстановит свою работу в ближайшее время.

Геллерт лениво кивнул.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь. Информация, за которой я пришел, нужна мне безо всяких отлагательств. Если же добыть ее быстро не получится...

— Да-да, что вы сделаете? — крикнул кто-то из собравшейся к выходу толпы.

Гриндевальд подарил им всем фирменную улыбку и развел руками, указывая на стремительно пустеющее помещение.

— Я уже сделал. Никто из заслуженных и уважаемых людей не любит оставаться без работы надолго. Даже гоблины.

Когда архивариус вышел из-за рядов стеллажей примерно через полчаса, от скуки Геллерт успел перечитать все инструкции, формы для заполнения бланков и предупреждения о том, какие внештатные ситуации могут случиться во время работы. Ни в одном из них не говорилось о несанкционированном колдовстве — ну надо же, какое упущение.

— Это вы? Вы все еще здесь? — недовольно прокаркал гоблин и тут же всплеснул руками. — Где все остальные?! Все мои очереди?!

Геллерт поудобнее развалился на жестком стуле и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ах, значит, ваши? И когда же вы присвоили себе чужие души, позвольте спросить?

— Не заговаривайте мне зубы, Гриндевальд! Где все сотрудники?

— Разошлись по своим рабочим местам — представляете, они еще и работают! В то оставшееся время, когда не маются от безделья здесь.

— Это не безделье — это порядок!

— Нет, мистер Глорик, это не порядок. Это — беспредел, — мягко сказал Геллерт, желая подвести собеседника к точке кипения максимально быстро.

Гоблин опасно сузил глаза.

— Вы разогнали мою очередь.

— Да что вы заладили, в самом-то деле! Я пришел решить нашу с вами маленькую проблему, а свидетели этому нам бы лишь только помешали.

— Вы говорите как преступник, мистер Гриндевальд — проблема, свидетели. У меня нет никаких проблем кроме одной, которую я вижу прямо перед собой.

Геллерт с трудом удержался чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Послушайте, я признаю свою ошибку — мне не следовало колдовать в архиве, такой силы выплеска я и вправду не ожидал. Взбесился, с кем не бывает — вы сами сейчас не можете с этим не согласиться. Но я пришел сюда не просто так. Я предлагаю вам решение: я не могу снять чары, но могу ослабить их. Все необходимые звуки, вроде тревоги, криков о помощи и так далее, вы будете слышать и, соответственно, будут слышать вас. Ну как вам? Все по инструкции, практически.

— А в ответ что? — недоверчиво поинтересовался гоблин.

— А в ответ вы мне предоставите информацию. По рабочим вопросам.

— Ничего я вам не предоставлю, пока вы не перестанете вести себя, как разбойник!

— Слушайте, я ведь просто пришел договориться, а вы сами все усложняете. И, между прочим, мешаете мне работать!

От такой наглости архивариус даже разинул рот и несколько секунд хватал воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Вы ничего не перепутали? Я мешаю вам работать?

— Конечно! Вы, и такие как вы, — Геллерт ничего не мог поделать — он чувствовал, что его снова понесло. Возможно, под архивом тоже был какой-нибудь странный отдел, от которого фонило магией, что приводило к причудливым последствиям. Он вскочил со стула, вдохновенно размахивая руками: — Из-за вас Министерство застряло в прошлом веке — о, если бы действительно в прошлом! Знаете, с чем мне приходится работать? С артефактом, который выглядит как птица, прошла сквозь Ад, причем в процессе ее потрошили! Эта птица орет, когда случается какое-то происшествие и тогда на карте загорается участок, а я и мои сотрудники выдергиваем седые волосы, потому что слышали бы вы, как она орет!

— Это все совершенно не мои проблемы, мистер Гриндевальд, от меня-то вы чего хотите?

— Полный список хотя бы магических семей и геральдика на пару поколений назад.

— Мерлина лысого вы от меня получите! Идите в отдел гобеленов, а для этого будьте добры заполнить бланк, который я у вас не приму!

Геллерт перестал мерить архив шагами, мысленно призывая себя успокоиться. Следовало сменить тактику.

— Вы ведь понимаете, с чем я работаю, мистер Глорик? — мягко и задушевно начал он, отчего гоблин нервно дернул щекой. — Я работаю с будущим — с детьми, которые станут достоянием всего магического общества. Спустя пару десятков лет сюда придут устраиваться на работу те самые дети, которым помог мой отдел. Так вот, эти дети, которые придут сюда, будут сбиваться с ног и искать других выросших детей, которые стали преступниками по вашей милости. Из-за замшелой системы, которая до сих пор не может...

— Да что вы мне зубы заговариваете, какие дети, я никакого отношения к человеческим и даже гоблинским детям не имею! Детьми занимается Хогвартс! Обратитесь туда за нужной вам информацией, а меня не терроризируйте!

— Я не... — начал Геллерт и осекся. У него вдруг сложилась общая картинка из этих нечленораздельных ругательств. — Постойте. Вы что, хотите мне сказать, что у вас нет информации, которую я запрашиваю?

— Да я вообще не собираюсь предоставлять вам информацию! Никакую! — продолжал бушевать мистер Глорик.

— Нет-нет-нет. У вас просто нет регистрации магических семей. Вообще. Ведь так?

Гоблин нахмурился, пытаясь понять, где же подвох в словах Геллерта.

— Ну конечно же нет, это ведь вмешательство в частную жизнь.

— Нет, мистер Глорик, это простая перепись населения.

— Но зачем? Все магические семьи знают друг друга, клан каждой из них выткан а личном гобелене.

— А смешанные браки с маглами?

— Их потомков тоже все знают, это, как правило, скандал и позор на всю семью.

В данный момент Геллерт испытывал весьма противоречивые чувства: с одной стороной он был окрылен новой открывшейся информацией, которая встала на место, как потерянный кусочек мозаики, а с другой балансировал на грани ярости. Он подошел ближе к стойке, пытаясь сосредоточиться, чтобы донести до мистера Глорика свою мысль.

— Ну а если что-то случится? Какое-то преступление, где будет замешаны несколько магических семей, допустим, связанные с наследством или какими-то артефактами?

— Аврорат ведет списки преступников, но это их отдельная система, обращайтесь туда, — ответил Глорик не скрывая мстительного тона.

— Мне не нужны списки преступников, мне нужны списки детей в магических и не-мажеских семьях, — еще раз терпеливо повторил Геллерт.

— Обратитесь в Хогвартс, возможно там вам помогут! Не отнимайте мое время, мистер Гриндевальд. У вас всё?

— Нет, не всё. Мне очень интересно, — тут Геллерт сделал театральную паузу, а потом задушевно продолжил, — какого хрена лысого вообще нужен архив, если я не могу найти в нем простейших, элементарных вещей. Архив чего это тогда, простите? Вашего эго? Или двух бессменных очередей? Вам самому не интересна статистика, мистер Глорик? Или вы заведуете только бесполезными бумажками, а больше ничем?

Мистер Глорик хватал воздух ртом, а затем резко взмахнул рукой — в Геллерта полетело проклятие, но тот уже имел с ними дело и хорошо умел отводить такие чары. На последних курсах в Дурмстранге преподаватель по Темным Искусствам у них был в прямом смысле лысым гоблином и печальна была участь тех, кто не успел научиться работать с его проклятиями, которые он швырял в студентов на каждом занятии.

Геллерт легким пассом развеял разрушительную составляющую магии, преобразовал ее с помощью простейшей трансфигурационной формулы и отправил в собственное заклинание на дверном проеме.

— Что ж, мистер Глорик, спасибо вам за сотрудничество, сегодня на совещании попытаюсь выбить себе командировку в Хогвартс. Про ваше проклятие я сообщать не стану, на дуэль вызывать тоже — нам с вами еще работать, в конце-концов. Заклинание свое я, как и обещал, поправил. Теперь вам будет слышно важные вещи, как и всем остальным вас. Хорошего дня.

Не глядя на шокированного гоблина, Геллерт стремительно вышел из архива, эффектно взмахнув полой мантии. Вслед ему донеслось что-то неразборчивое, вроде как «ярмарочный фокусник», но он уже не вслушивался.

***  
Совещание началось уже после формального окончания рабочего дня, на него явились главы всех отделов и их первые заместители. Геллерт пришел один, поскольку его замом формально числился мистер Карлтон, который все еще отказывался вылезать из шкафа. Из присутствующих он не знал никого, кроме первого помощника Министра Магии Питера Фоули и, конечно же, Тесея Скамандера. Тесей сидел, замерев как изваяние, по правую руку от седого крепкого мужчины, вероятно, Главы Аврората; к сожалению рядом с Гриндевальдом не было никого, кто ввел бы его в курс дела, объяснил кто есть кто и кратко пересказал последние сплетни. Всё сам, всё сам.

Поразглядывав коллег некоторое время Геллерт смог составить общую картину, для которой не нужны были ни имена, ни титулы. Практически все начальники отделов были суровыми мужчинами в летах, а в помощниках у них ходили молодые амбициозные люди — мужчины и женщины, — которые в последние годы активно работали «в поле», и которых прочили на скорую замену старому составу. На фоне этой благостной картины Гриндевальд с мистером Карлтоном явно выглядели бы комическим дуэтом, хорошо, что он не пошел. И все равно, даже сейчас Геллерт выглядел как лишняя деталь в отлаженной системе — не молодой, но и не старый, ни разу не работавший по специальности собственного отдела, но знакомый со всеми опаснейшими видами магии. Темная лошадка. Чужая прихоть помноженная на слепой случай. Что ж, эту закостенелую структуру давно стоило встряхнуть.

На самом последнем ряду обнаружилось еще одно знакомое лицо — мисс Ода из самого занятого отдела, снова в рабочей мантии, и тоже без сопровождающего помощника. Геллерт улыбнулся ей, Ода приподняла бровь, кивнула и мгновенно потеряла к нему интерес.

Статный седовласый Министр с типично британской фамилией Джонсон встал с места и хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание. Ему даже не нужно было использовать «Сонорус» для усиления голоса — все почтительно притихли и почему-то разулыбались.

— Ну что ж, это уже третье большое совещание в этом году, поэтому давайте начнем без церемоний, ладно?

В толпе раздались одобрительные смешки и пара хлопков.

— Вот и я так думаю, — добродушно сказал Министр. — Для начала хочу выразить глубокую благодарность всем, кто не оставил нас в трудные времена, работает и трудится на благо магической Великобритании. Я понимаю, что сейчас всем нам нелегко и тем ценнее каждый из вас, привносящий свой вклад в великое дело.

Геллерт наклонил голову, чтобы незаметно почесать висок. Он ощутил давно забытое школьное чувство, когда провалявшись в больничном крыле неделю или даже дольше, приходишь на занятия и понятия не имеешь о чем все говорят. А одноклассники надменно смотрят, как на ущербного, и о том чтобы поделиться пропущенными лекциями и речи быть не может. С третьего курса Геллерт перестал посещать лекции в обязательном порядке, а спрашивать помощи у знакомых и того раньше. Судя по всему, в Министерстве происходили какие-то заметные невооруженному взгляду перестановки, о которых отставшим и новичкам стоило только догадываться.

— Также помимо всех оставшихся в строю, хочу сказать спасибо всем, кто вернулся к нам. Мистер Тесей Скамандер, мы все очень рады снова видеть вас в Аврорате, — голос Министра звучал искренне, но Геллерт со своего места хорошо видел, как напряглись плечи Тесея. 

И вдруг Скамандер встал и коротко, по-военному кивнул, вызвав легкое изумление у некоторых пожилых начальников.

— Я тоже рад вернуться к службе, — сказал он ровным тоном.

Геллерт изнывал от того, что на его глазах происходила какая-то игра, а он влетел на нее в самом разгаре матча, не зная ни правил, ни игроков, с трудом замечая мяч, которым играют. И как назло, рядом не было никого, кто мог бы хоть как-то пролить свет на происходящее. Даже если бы суровая мисс Ода отказалась бы отвечать на любые вопросы, это уже было что-то — было очевидно, что их со Скамандером связывали отношения куда более сложные, чем рабочие. 

Тесей сел на место, а Министр по-отечески улыбнувшись ему, продолжил:

— И еще я возьму на себя честь познакомить и представить вам нашего нового сотрудника — мистер Геллерт Гриндевальд, наш новый глава Отдела по контролю за несовершеннолетними.

Все, абсолютно все взгляды в зале устремились в сторону Геллерта. Не на того напали — он точно знал, что делать с повышенным вниманием. 

Он ослепительно улыбнулся и, по примеру Тесея, встал, но вместо кивка отвесил изящный полу-шутовской поклон. 

— Рад присутствовать в стенах столь замечательного заведения, которое занимается столь значительными вещами, — произнес Геллерт медовым тоном. — При мне ваш отдел расцветет.

Министр посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — он вежливо кивнул Гриндевальду и снова обратил свое внимание ко всем сидящим в комнате. — Что ж, многие этого не любят, но давайте начнем с цифр.

Это было самое скучное собрание в жизни Геллерта. Даже лекции по опасности темной магии и воскресная проповедь, на которую он случайно забрел с тётушкой в детстве, не были настолько бессмысленными. Из всего сказанного было понятно, что Министерство переживает не лучшие годы, в том числе, и из-за того, что финансирование у них работает по принципу «куда Мерлин плюнет». Деньги вливались бессистемно, истеричными неравномерными порциями, обычных налогов с простых граждан магического сообщества едва хватало чтобы покрыть зарплату сотрудников Министерства. Они все еще считали потери после Первой Мировой, в которой участвовали в том числе и магические корпусы. Не хватало ресурсов во всех смыслах слова, не хватало толковых людей.

Геллерт отмахнулся от этих проблем, как от назойливых мух, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своей цели. Его не интересовало откуда Министерство берет деньги и в какую бездонную бочку спускает. Ему было все равно, что будет с чужими людьми. Он уже сказал Фоули, что будет сам финансировать свой отдел и не встретил никакого протеста. Он думал, что ему придется действовать в обход системы, но даже это оказалось напрасной тревогой — системы попросту не существовало. Нечего обходить.

Итак, потратить несколько сотен галлеонов, которые к тому же пойдут на благое дело (минимум — на зарплату мисс Хантер), взамен на необходимую информацию и кольцо, которое, возможно, являлось сильнейшим артефактом, казалось Геллерту весьма справедливой и выгодной сделкой. Все что ему было нужно — немного времени, удачи и хороший план. Он отвлекся от совещания, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, уже прикидывая как стоит вести себя дальше, перебирал варианты того, как лучше поставить себя, что придумать для Милдред и вдруг он почувствовал, что на него смотрят. Это было ни с чем несравнимое впечатление — знать, что тебя препарирует взглядом человек с огромным магическим потенциалом, который к тому же является великолепным боевым магом.

Гриндевальд чуть повернулся, стараясь сделать это ненавязчиво, как будто меняя затекшие в одном положении ноги, и встретился взглядом с Тесеем Скамандером. Тот даже не думал отводить глаза. Аврор смотрел пристально, едва заметно щурясь, как будто стараясь разгадать его, как причудливую шараду. Он не использовал легименцию, никаких других чар Геллерт тоже не чувствовал, но инстинктивно поставил мысленный блок. Выражение лица Тесея не изменилось ни на йоту, значит, действительно просто смотрел, а не пытался влезть в голову.

Усилием воли Геллерт заставил себя расслабиться, дать мыслям течь свободно и немного опустил ментальные щиты. Он не любил авроров — конечно же, а какой человек, слегка нарушавший законы мог относиться к ним с любовью? Кроме того, он искренне считал, что такую работу выбирают люди не самого большого ума, да и становятся на ней служаками — цепными псами, подконтрольными своему магическому правительству. Такая работа отупляет и понемногу свод законов, правил для задержания и служебных инструкций — или что у них там, — заменяют в голове место воображения. Возможно, со Скамандером такого не случилось, поскольку он оставил службу и ушел... куда-то. Чтобы вернуться и буквально проворачивать дырку взглядом в Гриндевальде.

Он что-то знал, или, возможно, понял из вчерашнего визита Геллерта. Или это была просто типичная аврорская подозрительность, которая имелась даже у мисс Оды из другого отдела. Может, с ним стоило разыгрывать дурачка поубедительнее. Но, скорее всего, Тесей был из той породы людей, с которыми нужно было всегда говорить прямо, в случае недопонимания тут же бить в нос, или становиться в дуэльную позицию. Гриндевальд вдруг отчетливо понял, что рано или поздно, им придется сразиться друг с другом, и сейчас он сам не знал, на кого поставил бы в этой схватке.

Эта мысль показалась очень яркой, как кратковременное озарение, которые так радовали его в детстве и стали так раздражать с возрастом. Большую часть времени провидческий дар спал, можно было попытаться направить его, увидеть сон или морок, даже раскинуть карты — хотя почему-то именно они врали Геллерту чаще всего, — но иногда случались такие маленькие моменты, которые просто были абсолютной незыблемой правдой. Гриндевальд поморщился и потер пальцами висок, разрывая зрительный контакт с Тесеем. Как оказалось, вовремя — Министр как раз закруглился со всеми важными вопросами и решил выслушать жалобы и предложения от глав отделов. Вперед никто не рвался, поскольку это было одно из рядовых совещаний — не важное предрождественское и даже не касающееся вопросов заработной платы, как было ясно из контекста. Складывалось ощущение, что все вообще явились сюда как на милые посиделки с коллегами, просто чтобы подзадержаться после работы и увидеть опротивевших домашних чуть попозже. Ну-ну.

Геллерт взмахнул рукой, как какой-нибудь нагловатый ученик и протянул:

— У меня есть вопрос, господин Министр.

Джонсон быстро заменил удивленное выражение лица на дружелюбную улыбку. 

— Да, конечно же, мистер Гриндевальд. Вы ведь только начали и для вас наверняка все это звучало слишком ново... Мы не утомили вас? Возможно, вам больше пригодится частная консультация от меня или от кого-нибудь из моих помощников?

Гриндевальд с трудом сдержал улыбку, глядя на то как побледнел Фоули, сидящий по правую руку от Министра.

— Покорнейше вас благодарю вас, сэр, но сейчас, боюсь, мне нужна помощь общественности. У меня возникли некоторые трения с архивариусом, мистером Глориком — мистер Скамандер не даст соврать, буквально вчера выплатил его отделу штраф за неправомерное колдовство.

Взгляды всех присутствующих метнулись в сторону Тесея, а потом вернулись к Геллерту.

— Что-то слышал о вашей ситуации, — добродушно произнес Министр. — Вы вроде бы разобрались с этим недоразумением?

— Да, уже сегодня. Но вот в чем загвоздка: мистер Глорик все равно отказывается предоставить необходимую мне информацию, — Геллерт сделал короткую, но ощутимую паузу, — просто потому что не располагает ею.

Джонсон приподнял седые брови.

— Простите? Что же это за информация?

— О, всего лишь перепись магического населения, в частности семьи с маленькими детьми. Я уже не говорю про магглорожденных — меня попросту отправили в Хогвартс, представьте.

В зале вдруг стало очень тихо. Геллерт все ждал, кто же озвучит очевидное.

— А что не так с Хогвартсом? — вдруг спросил Фоули и сам испугался своего выступления, но совладал с собой и продолжил: — Ведь там есть артефакт, записывающих всех рожденных волшебников.

— А кто-нибудь видел его в глаза? — ласково спросил Геллерт. — Кто-нибудь знает, появляются ли в Книге имена, когда ребенок с даром рождается, или только когда дар проявляет себя, или когда приходит время ехать в Хогвартс? У нас вообще есть связь с этой магической школой? То есть, она ведь подконтрольна Министерству, ведь так?

— Да, конечно же, — отмер Министр.

— Хвала Мерлину, — Геллерт очаровательно улыбнулся. — Одной проблемой меньше. А то я думал, что меня туда и на порог не пустят. — Никто не рассмеялся и он продолжил: — Дальше, магические семьи. В каком году была последняя полноценная перепись населения? Насколько я понял, основной источник информации — гобелены с родовым древом, которые имеются в каждой приличной магической семье. Однако, все мы знаем эту практику вредных тётушек выжигать наследников, а с ними иногда и целую ветвь, из-за какой-нибудь потерявшейся солонки. 

— Ну, не все так... — попытался Фоули, но Геллерт не дал ему и рта раскрыть.

— После войны... Мы многих потеряли, — тихо произнес он и обвел присутствующих серьезным взглядом. — Сегодня я был у семьи, где отец погиб на фронте, а мать воспитывает двух дочерей. Они живут почти в полной изоляции, Министерство бы никогда не узнало о них, если бы не слишком бурный магический выброс у детей. В распоряжении моего отдела лишь старый оповещающий артефакт и карта, представляете?

— Вы, очевидно, к чему-то ведете, мистер Гриндевальд, — обманчиво мягко проговорил Джонсон. Теперь он не казался ни добрым старичком, ни типичным англичанином — он смотрел на Геллерта почти так же, как и Тесей Скамандер парой минут назад. Что за иностранная диковинка появилась у них в Министерстве и что теперь с ней делать?

— Конечно, сэр, это ведь вопросы и предложения, — Гриндевальд достал из кармана свиток и передал его Министру. — Я хотел бы отправиться в Хогвартс и своими глазами посмотреть на их записи, а потом уже подумать, что можно сделать и предоставить вам план на согласование.

— Что это?

— Прошение. Официальное, составленное по всем правилам, которые написаны в архиве. Нужна ваша подпись.

На мгновение все замерло и Геллерт успел подумать о том, что вот именно сейчас его с треском вышвырнут из Министерства, и Фоули вздохнет спокойно, а потом лет через пять их со Скамандером дороги пересекутся и он все-таки схлопочет какое-нибудь непростительное заклинание, причем за дело.

Но Министр внимательно дочитал бумагу, хмыкнул, достал из глубокого кармана мантии зачарованное старомодное перо и размашисто расписался внизу.

— Жду вашего отчета о посещении Хогвартса в ближайшее время, мистер Гриндевальд. Теперь мне самому интересно, что же там с переписью населения.

«Да что вы говорите», — мысленно съязвил Геллерт, но вслух сказал лишь.

— Благодарю вас.

— Ну что ж, еще у кого-нибудь есть жалобы на условия работы? Или, может, на устаревшее оборудование? Мистер Скамандер, у вас в Аврорате с этим как?

Тесей, который во время всего представления Геллерта, почти не менял позы и выражения лица, лишь приподнял бровь.

— Пока что мы справляемся, сэр.

Геллерт понял, что это был не просто камень в его огород, а почти полноценное объявление боевых действий.

— Вот и чудно.


End file.
